MILAGRO
by TATYzCLEARWATER
Summary: Rosalie es una chica con un gran futuro pero un sueño destruido le atormenta la vida en su nuevo país; emmett logrará que todo pase y las cosas sean mejor? simplemente hay un mito que dice: el amor puede con todo
1. Chapter 1

-ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE O TE LEVANTAS AHORA O NO HAY VIAJE A AUSTRALIA-DIJO MI MADRE QUIEN AHORA INTENTABA SACARME DE LA CAMA JALANDOME LOS PIES

-YA VOY-DIJE PARANDOME DE UN SALTO AUNQUE NO QUERIA SALIR DE LA CAMA, CON LA MALA NOTICIA QUE ME HABIA DADO AYER EL DOCTOR ME BASTABA PARA NO QUERER VER EL SOL DURANTE UN MES.

ME METI A LA DUCHA RAPIDAMENTE PERO ESTUVE UN RATO BAJO EL AGUA, NO ME SENTIA DE ANIMOS PARA NADA; ME PUSE MI MEJOR VESTIDO COLOR ROSA PALIDO Y MIS TACONES ALTOS AUNQUE NO ME HICIERAN FALTA.

SALI CON MIS MALETAS A LA CALLE DONDE ME ESTABAN ESPERANDO MIS PADRES Y MI HERMANA ALICE QUIEN APENAS TENIA 15 AÑOS Y ESTABA EXPLORANDO EL MUNDO DEL ROMANCE.

-ROSIE, QUIL TERMINO CON MIGO-DIJO ABRASANDOME

-¿PERO QUE PASO?-DIJE PREOCUPADA EN VERDAD SE LE VEIA QUE ESTABA TRISTE Y NO SOLO POR SU MAQUILLAJE CORRIDO.

-LE LLAME PARA DESPEDIRME Y ME DIJO QUE NO QUERIA NADA MAS CON MIGO-DIJO APRETANDOME FUERTEMENTE.

-MIRA TALVEZ SEA PORQUE TE VAS A BUSCAR NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES Y SI EL NO ACEPTA QUE PROSPERES SIGNIFICA QUE EL NO ERA EL INDICADO-DIJE ACARICIANDO EL PELO DE MI HERMANA

-GRACIAS ROSE DEBERIAS SER PSICOLOGA-DIJO ELLA

-NO, MI DEBER ES SER TU HERMANA MAYOR-DIJE

NOS SUBIMOS AL TAXI Y EN MENOS DE DOS HORAS EL PASO DE SEGURIDAD DEL AERPUERTO ESTABA FRENTE A NOSOTROS

NO ME LO PODIA CREER HIBA CAMINO A GRANDES OPORTUNIDADES Y NUEVOS SUEÑOS, PERO PRINCIPALMENTE HIBA TRAS UN MILAGRO.

YA EN EL AVION ALICE CAYO DORMIDA, MI PADRE PIDIO UNAS CERVEZAS Y MI MADRE FUE AL BAÑO CON NAUSEAS Y ESO QUE NO HABIA EMPEZADO EL VUELO.

ESTUVIMOS MAS DE CATORCE HORAS EN LAS ALTURAS y AL FIN LLEGAMOS NO ME SOPORTABA YA A LA AZAFATA ECHANDOLE LA SUERTECITA A MI POBRE MADRE QUE NI SOPORTABA VER UN AVION, PERO SE QUE ACCEDIO PORQUE NOS AMA DEMASIADO COMO PARA NO DEJAR QUE UNA IMAGEN DE NOSOTROS DESPIDIENDONOS DE ELLA CAMINO A UN CONTINENTE VASTANTE LEJOS RECORRIERA SUS OJOS.

EL RESTO DEL PAPELEO EN EL AEROPUERTO FUE PAN COMIDO Y LO QUE QUEDABA DEL DIA FUE UNA GRAN TRAJEDIA TUVIMOS QUE PEDIR MIL VECES LA DIRECCION DEL BARRIO A LA GENTE QUE DEAMBULABA EN LAS CALLES YA QUE NUESTRA SUERTE NO HABIA SIDO LA MEJOR AL HABER ELEGIDO A UN TAXISTA QUE APENAS HABIA LLEGADO DESDE FILIPINAS A SYDNEY HACIA YA UNA SEMANA O MENOS.

-¡LLEGAMOS!-DIJE CASI CON GANAS DE CANTAR GLORIA Y ABRIENDO RAPIDAMENTE LA PUERTA CON MI COPIA DE LA LLAVE ECHA YA DESDE HACE UN MES.

-ROSALIE ¿NO NOTASTE NADA INUSUAL ANTES DE ENTRAR A NUESTRO NUEVO HOGAR?-DIJO ALICE CON CIERTO TONITO QUE PODIA PONER INCOMODO A CUALQUIERA.

-NO, DE ECHO YO VI UN VECINDARIO BONITO PERO NORMAL-DIJE MIRANDO LA GIGANTESCA SALA

-¿ENSERIO? ¿NO NOTASTES A UN CHCO FUERTE MAS O MENOS DE TU EDAD QUE NO PARABA DE MIRARTE A LA CARA?

-TALVEZ MIRABA EN OTRA DIRECCION-DIJE AVERGONZADA

-CLARO QUE NO, YO SE QUE TE ESTABA MIRANDO A TI PRINCIPALMENTE PORQUE CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE PAPÁ SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO CON CARA DE: ES MI HIJA CUIDADO CON ELLA PORQUE TE LA VERAS CON MIGO, SE PUSO MAS ROJO QUE UN TOMATE Y APARTO LA VISTA ANTE MI ATAQUE DE RISA-DIJO CON OTRO ATAQUE DE RISA

-YA ME PREGUNTABA YO PORQUE TE REIAS TANTO-DIJE MIRANDOLA

-BIEN ¿Qué COMERE…-DIJO MAMÁ Y FUE INTERRUMPIDA POR EL TIMBRE DE LA PUERTA

MI PADRE SE DIRIJIO A ABRIR LA PUERTA Y CUANDO LO HIZO MAMÁ, ALICE Y YO ALZAMOS LA CABEZA PARA VER QUIEN ERA, FRENTE A MI PADRE HABIAN UNA SEÑORA Y UN SEÑOR AMBOS DE MEDIANA EDAD Y DETRÁS DE ELLOS HABIAN TRES CHICOS; PRIMERO UN FORTACHON, LUEGO UN CHICO ALTO PERO MAS JOVEN QUE EL OTRO Y LUEGO UNO RUBIO QUE HABIA DE TENER LA MISMA EDAD QUE MI HERMANA, TODOS SONREIAN Y EL PRIMER MENCIONADO NO ME QUITABA EL OJO DE ENCIMA AUNQUE YO ME HACIA LA QUE NO LO SABIA.

-MIRA ES ESE, EL DE CAMISA GRIS, EL QUE NO TE QUITABA LA MIRADA Y TODAVIA SIGUE CON SU OJITO SOBRE TI-SUSURRÓ ALICE

-SI, ES DEMASIADO GUAPO ¿Cuál DE TODOS ELLOS TE GUSTA MAS?-DIJE MIRANDO A MI HERMANA

-EL RUBIO-DIJO MI HERMANA MIRANDOLO DE REOJO

-QUE BUENO PORQUE EL NO TE QUITA LA MIRADA-DIJE OBTENIENDO UNA SONRISA ACOMPAÑADA DE UN SONROJO POR PARTE DE MI HERMANA-ES HORA DE QUE VAYAS AL ATAQUE

-CREO QUE LO HARE PERO ES MEJOR ESPERAR Y ANALIZAR NO QUIERO QUE ME VALLA MAL COMO PASO CON QUIL-DIJO ELLA CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS PERO EN DIRECCION A MI.

-WOW ERES TODA UNA ESPERTA EN ROMANCE-DIJE RECIBIENDO UN SUAVE TOQUE DE LA MANO DE ALICE DESPEINANDOME

-APRENDI DE LA MEJOR-DIJO

-CHICAS LES QUIERO PRESENTAR A LA FAMILIA CULLEN-DIJO MI PADRE MIENTRAS SE APARTABA UN POCO DE LA PUERTA-ELLOS SON CARLISLE Y ESME, Y ESTOS SON LOS HIJOS EMMETT, EDWARD Y JASPER.

-MUCHO GUSTO-DIJIMOS LAS TRES AL UNISONO MIENTRAS NOS DIRIJIAMOS A LA PUERTA

-YO SOY KATRINA PERO ME PUEDEN LLAMAR KATE-DIJO MI MADRE DANDOLES LA MANO A CADA UNO

-YO SOY ALICE Y ALGO BUENO DE MI ES QUE ME ACOMODO A CUALQUIER SOBRENOMBRE-DIJO DANDOLE UN ABRASO A CADA UNO, ELLA SIEMPRE TAN LLENA DE CONFIANSA "OH ALICE ¿NO QUE TE LO HIBAS A PENSAR?"

-YO SOY ROSALIE ME PUEDEN DECIR ROSSE O ROSIE-DIJE ESTRECHANDO LA MANO DE CADA UNO DE ELLOS Y EL ULTIMO FUE EL CHICO QUE NO PARABA DE MIRARME

-UN HERMOSO NOMBRE-DIJO EL BESANDO MI MANO HACIENDO QUE ME SONROJARA

-GRACIAS-DIJE DEDICANDOLE UNA AMABLE SONRISA

-LOS QUEREMOS INVITAR A CENAR PARA CONOCERLOS MEJOR Y DARLES LA BIENVENIDA-DIJO LA SEÑORA CULLEN CON UNA SONRISA ENORME

-OH NO POR FAVOR NO SE TOMEN MUCHAS MOLESTIAS-DIJE YO

-NO SERIA UNA MOLESTIA AL CONTRARIO SERIA UN HONOR TENERLOS EN NUESTRA CASA ENTONCES ¿Qué DICEN?-DIJO EMMETT

-NOS ENCANTARIA PERO ¿A QUE HORAS?-DIJO AHORA MI MADRE

-A LAS OCHO-DIJO LA SEÑORA ESME-ADIOS-DICHO ESTO SU FAMILIA SE DESPIDIO Y CERRAMOS LA PUERTA

-ROSIE CREO QUE YA SE PORQUE ME TERMINO QUIL-DIJO ALICE COMO SI HUBIERA CAIDO EN CUENTA DE ALGO QUE YO AUN NO CAPTABA

-DIME-DIJE YO

-LO LLAME A LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA-DIJO ELLA CON TONO AVERGONSADO

-OH CIETO AQUÍ TIENEN OTRO HORARIO-DIJE YO

-ASI ES Y LA CENA CON LOS CULLEN ES DENTRO DE CINCO HORAS NO ME VOY A MORIR DE HAMBRE PIDAMOS PIZZA-DIJO AHORA MI MADRE

-CLARO ES BUENA IDEA, MIENTRAS DESMPACAMOS PODEMOS IR COMIENDO-DIJO MI PADRE MIENTRAS BUSCABA EL NUMERO EN UNA POLVORIENTA GUIA TELEFONICA-SI HOLA PORFAVOR UNA PIZZA GRANDE DE SALAMI Y QUESO BAJO EN GRASAS Y OTRA CON PIÑA ,QUESO, SALAMI Y UN POCO DE JALAPEÑO

-PAPI VOY A IR AEXPLORAR CON ROSSE UN POCO LA CASA PARA VER CON QUE HABITACION SE QUEDA CADA UNA-DIJO ALICE JALANDOME DE LA MANO

-CLARO VAYAN-DIJO MI PADRE SIEMPRE TAN CONSIDERADO

CUANDO ESTABAMOS LLEGANDO AL SEGUNDO PISO ALICE ME JALÓ A UN A HABITACION ENORME HACIENDO QUE ME CALLERA.

-ALICE ¿Qué PASA?-DIJE YO ASUSTADA ANTE SU COMPORTAMIENTO

-OYE NOS TENEMOS QUE ARREGLAR LO MEJOR POSIBLE ¡OH DIOS VAMOS A IR A LA MARAVILLOSA CASA CULLEN!-DIJO ELLA CON LA ALEGRIA HASTA EL TOPE

-WOW UN MOMENTO… ¿NO QUE HIBAS A ESPERAR?-DIJE YO

-VOY A ESPERAR PERO ALGO QUE ME ENSEÑO LA TELEVISION ES PLANEAR Y CONQUISTAR-DIJO ELLA

-CLARO…-DIJE YO

-OH QUE HABITACION TAN LINDA CON MIS COLORES PREFERIDOS ME QUEDO CON ELLA

-ES TODA TUYA

-OYE CREO QUE DEBERIAS HACER LO MISMO CON EMMETT-DIJO ALICE SALIENDO DE LA HABITACION

-NO LO SE PREFIERO DEJAR QUE LAS COSAS PASEN-DIJE YO SIGUIENDOLA

SEGUIMOS MIRANDO VARIAS HABITACIONES,MUCHAS ME GUSTARON PERO NO SE ACOMODABAN A MIS GUSTOS,DESPUES DE HABER VISTO VARIAS HABITACIONES Y CAMINO A LA -SALA DONDE AL PARECER PAPÁ Y MAMÁ YA HABIAN ORGANIZADO TODO, ESTUBE PENSANDO CUAL SERIA LA HABITACION PERFECTA.

-PAPI YO QUIERO ESA HABITACION-DIJO ALICE SEÑALANDO UNA HABITACION AL EXTREMO DEL CORREDOR DEL SEGUNDO PISO.

-BUENA ELECCION ¿ROSSE CUAL QUIERES TU?

-YO QUIERO LA ASOTEA

-¡¿¡QUE!-DIJERON MIS PADRES AL UNISONO

-SI, QUIERO LA ASOTEA, ES MUY AMPLIA Y TIENE VARIAS VENTANAS CON MUY BUENA VISTA, ADEMAS TIENE BAÑO PROPIO LO CUAL ES RARO CONTANDO QUE ES UNA ASOTEA PERO LA QUIERO-DIJE CON TODA SEGURIDAD

-DE ACUERDO-DIJO MI PADRE RINDIENDOSE

-BIEN CHICAS SUBAN SUS COSAS A SUS HABITACIONES Y COMIENCEN A DESEMPACAR

-¿Y QUE VAMOS A HACER CON LAS CAMAS?-DIJO ALICE, A VECES ERA MUY PERESOSA

-TRANQUILA DE ESO ME ENCARAGARE DESPUES-DIJO MI PADRE

-DE ACUERDO-DIJO ALICE SUBIENDO UNA CAJA QUE TENIA SU NOMBRE

YO COJI DOS CAJAS MIAS Y ME DIRIJI A MI NUEVA HABITACION, YA ESTABA AGITADA DE SUBIR TANTAS ESCALAS PERO AL FIN LLEGUE; PREFERI IR POR MAS CAJAS Y ALGUN AMOBLADO LO CUAL TARDO EL TIEMPO EN QUE TRAJERON LAS PIZZAS AL PARECER AUNQUE LE ECHABAN LO QUE UNO QUISIESE EL JALAPEÑO ERA MUY ESCASO Y POR ESO VALIO EL DOBLE DE LA DE ALICE Y YO.

-BIEN PARTAMSOLA ALA MITAD-DIJO ALICE COGIENDO UN CUCHILLO DE UNA CAJA Y LAVANDOLO-TEN TÚ PARTE

-GRACIAS ALICE, YA CASI ES HORA

-NO BROMEES FALTAN CERCA DE CUATRO HORAS-DIJO ELLA

-LO SE PERO ES MEJOR IR ESCOJIENDO EL VESTIDO-DIJE YO SONRIENDO

-MMMMM ¿Por qué ESTARAS TAN ANSIOSA?-DIJO ALICE

-NO POR NADA SOLO QUIERO CONOCER A LOS VECINOS-DIJE DISCIMULANDO

-PUEDE O SOLO QUIERES CONOCER A EMMETT-DIJO ELLA DESCUBRIENDOME

-TALVEZ-ME LIMITÉ A DECIR

-SI, LO SABIA TE GUSTA EMM…-ALCANSÓ A DECIR MI HERMANA YA QUE LE TAPE LA BOCA

-CALLATE GRITAS MAS FUERTE QUE UNA SIRENA DE AMBULANCIA-DIJE

-LO SIENTO-DIJO ELLA

-BIEN ME VOY A ARREGLAR MI CUARTO ADIOS-DIJE LLEVANDOME MI PARTE DE LA PIZZA

-ADIOS PIENSA EN YA SABES QUIEN-DIJO ELLA

-LO HARE-DIJE SUBIENDO LAS ESCALAS

ME FUI A MI CUARTO Y EMPESE A ACOMODAR, EN UNA DE LAS CAJAS ESTABA EL MARTILLO DE PAPÁ Y EL RESTO DE SUS HERRAMIENTAS ASI QUE APROVECHE LA OPORTUNIDAD Y COMENCE A ARMAR MI CLOSET TAREA QUE FINALICÉ EN CUESTION DE MEDIA HORA, NUNCA PENSE QUE FUESE TAN FACIL.

LUEGO COMECÉ A HUBICAR MI ROPA Y DEMAS ACCESORIOS QUE DEBERIAN IR EN ESE AMOBRADO, CUANDO TERMINE DE HACER DICHO PROYECTO ME ENCAMINE A ORGANIZAR MIS MUEBLES, TENIA UN MUEBLE PUFF COLOR MORADO, UNA PEQUEÑA CAJONERA Y MI PEQUEÑO ESCRITORIO QUE TAMBIEN HABIA ARMADO JUNTO CON EL CLOSET.

DESEMPAQUE MI LAPTOP Y MI ESTEREO, LO CONECTE Y EMPECE A ESCUCHAR A LADY GAGA Y SU MARAVILLOSA CANCION MARRIE NIGHT ERA MI PREFERIDA.

SENTIA QUE ALGUIEN ME MIRABA Y ME EMPECE A PONER NERVIOSA, HABIA UNA VENTANA QUE DABA A LA ASOTEA DE OTRA CASA PERO ESO HASTA EL MOMENTO NO ME HABIA PREOCUPADO YA QUE LA VENTANA DE LA OTRA CASA QUE DABA A MI ASOTEA ESTABA CERRADA, PERO AUN ASI ME QUERIA SERCIORAR QUE SEGUIA CERRADA PERO NO ERA ASI.

ALLI ESTABA EMMETT MIRANDO POR ESA VENTANA, SONREIA MUY AMPLIAMENTE Y CUANDO ME VIO ME SALUDO CON LA MANO, ESTABA SONROJADA Y MUY AVERGONSADA DE HABER ESTADO BAILANDO PARA EL.

-BAILAS MUY BIEN-DIJO EL

-MENTIROSO-LE ACUSE CON UNA RISITA NERVIOSA

-MMMM CON QUE LADY GAGA ¿TE GUSTA BORN THIS WAY?

-ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS-DIJE YO HACIENDO QUE EL SONROJO FUERA PASAJERO

_-EMMETT VEN PORFAVOR-DIJO UNA VOZ DE UN CHICO-NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES_

-YA VOY JASPER, ME TENGO QUE IR MI HERMANO Y YO ESTAMOS EN UNOS ASUNTITOS-DIJO EL –ADIOS

-ADIOS-DIJE YO APARTANDOME DE LA VENTANA

BAJE UN POCO EL VOLUMEN DE LA MUSICA Y CORRI A LA HABITACION DE ALICE QUIEN ESTABA DISCUTIENDO CON ALGUIEN POR SU CELULAR

-MALDITO-DIJO COLGANDO

-ALICE ¿Qué PASA?-DIJE PREOCUPADA, POR EL ENFURECIMIENTO DE MI HERMANA

-¡QUIL ATEARA ES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE EXISTE! ME ENVIO UNOS MENSAJES EN DONDE POSABAN EL Y UNA CHICA DANDOSE BESOS Y… Y-DIJO MI HERMANA ANTES DE PONERSE A LLORAR

-ESE MALDITO IDIOTA SE LAS VA A VER CON MIGO SI VUELVE A HACER ALGO ASI, SOY CAPAS DE VOLVER SOLO PARA GOLPEARLE-DIJE YO VIENDO TODAS LAS FOTOGRAFIAS, MUCHAS DE ELLAS DABAN ASCO DE TAN SOLO SABER LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO

-NO ROSALIE NO VALE LA PENA, EL SOLO SE ESCUSÓ EN EL VIAJE PARA TERMINAR CON MIGO, LUEGO ME MANDO LA CARPETA CON LAS FOTOS Y LO LLAMÉ PARA ACLARAR LAS COSAS-DIJO ELLA

-PERO NO TE PONGAS TRISTE POR ESO-DIJE YO

-NO ESTOY TRISTE ESTOY FURIOSA ESE IDIOTA ME HA ESTADO ENGAÑANDO POR MAS DE DOS MECES-DIJO ELLA LANZANDO MIRADAS DE IRA HACIA UN PEQUEÑO ESPEJO DONDE ESTABA SU REFLEJO-ME ODIO A MI MISMA POR CREERLE A ESE IDIOTA-DIJO AL COMPRENDER MI CARA ANTE SU GESTO.

-NO ES CULPA TUYA MMMM… YA SE QUE TE ANIMARA, ALGO SOBRE EMMETT Y YO-DIJE COJIENDOLE LAS MANOS

-¡DIME DIME!-DIJO ELLA AHORA ENTUSIASMADA

-ESTABA EN MI CUARTO BAILANDO CON EL ESTEREO A TODO DAR Y SENTIA QUE ME ESTABAN MIRANDO, ME ASOME POR LA VENTANA QUE DA A LA CASA DE AL LADO Y ERA EL, ME DIJO QUE BAILABA MUY BIEN-DIJE EMOCIONADA

-ESO ES GENIAL ROSIE POR ALGO SE EMPIESA-DIJO ELLA OLVIDANDO SU ENOJO

-CREO QUE ESE ERA SU CUARTO-DIJE YO CON CIERTA MIRADITA

-¿Cuándo ARMAMOS PLAN DE ESPIONAGE?-DIJO ELLA CORRESPONDIENDO MI MIRADA

-CUANDO SEA NECESARIO-DIJE CON UNA SONRISA MALICIOSA

-ESE ES EL ESPIRITU-DIJO ELLA ABRASANDOME

-_CHICAS YA FALTA UNA HORA PARA IR A LA CASA DE LOS VECINOS ESPERO QUE SE ESTEN ARREGLANDO-DIJO MI MADRE_

-SI MAMÁ-DIJIMOS AMBAS AL UNISONO

-BIEN ADIOS-DIJE MIENTRAS SALIA CORRIENDO DE LA HABITACION DE ALICE

ELEJI UN VESTIDO AZUL TURQUEZA Y UNOS TACONES NEGROS NO TAN ALTOS COMO LOS QUE LLEVABA PUESTOS ESE DIA Y ME METI A LA DUCHA, AL CABO DE UNOS QUINCE MINUTOS SALI. ME SEQUÉ, MAQUILLÉ Y VESTI RAPIDO Y CUANDO BAJÉ SOLO FALTABA ALICE POR ESTAR CON NOSOTROS AUNQUE SU AUSENCIA NO DURÓ MUCHO.

-VAYAMOS AL ATAQUE-DIJO ELLA SUSURRANDOME AL OIDO A LO QUE YO RESPONDI CON UNA SONRISA

SALIMOS RAPIDO Y EN CUESTION DE SEGUNDOS ESTUVIMOS FRENTE A LA PUERTA DE LA CASA CULLEN, CLARO COMO NO HIBAMOS A LLEGAR RAPIDO SI QUEDABA AL LADO

-BIENVENIDOS-DIJO LA SEÑORA CULLEN ABRIENDO LA PUERTA-ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA CENA

-DE SEGURO VA A ESTAR DELICIOSA SEÑORA CULLEN-DIJE YO ABRASANDOLE

-PORFAVOR DIME ESME-DIJO ELLA SONRIENDO

-ESME QUE CASA TAN LINDA-DIJE YO

-GRACIAS ROSALIE ME ENCANTA TENERLOS AQUÍ-DIJO ELLA

DESPUES DE TODOS LOS SALUDOS A CARLISLE Y A ESME NOS INVITARON A PASAR, AHÍ ESTABAN SUS TRES HIJOS PONIENDO LA MESA.

EMMETT VOLTEÓ Y NUESTRAS MIRADAS SE CRUZARON, EL SONRIO Y YO LE RESPONDI DE LA MISMA MANERA MIENTRAS SENTIA QUE EL CORAZON SE ME HIBA A SALIR

-PORFAVOR VENGAN A SENTARSE-DIJO EL CORTESMENTE

TODOS ACUDIMOS Y EN UN GESTO CABALLEROSO ME CORRIÓ LA SILLA PARA QUE ME PUDIERA SENTAR; CENAMOS HABLANDO DE NOSOTROS Y LO QUE HABIAMOS ECHO EN LA VIDA, DE PRONTO UNA PREGUNTA HIZO PONERME LOS NERVIOS DE PUNTA

-ROSALIE-DIJO LA SEÑORA ESME

-¿SI?-DIJE YO

-CUENTANOS CUAL ES TU MAYOR SUEÑO-DIJO ELLA

EN ESE MOMENTO SOLO OPTÉ POR CERRAR LOS OJOS Y RESPIRAR ONDO PARA QUE LAS LAGRIMAS NO SALIERAN, ESA ERA UNA PREGUNTA A LA QUE NO PODIA RESPONDER SIN QUE EMPESACE A LLORAR O CALLERA EN UNA DEPRESION, MI SUEÑO NO SE PODRIA CUMPLIR A MENOS DE QUE SUCEDIERA UN MILAGRO

-SEÑORA CULLEN, ROSALIE NO PUEDE RESPONDER ESA PREGUNTA-DIJO ALICE ABRASANDOME-NO QUIERO VER A MI HERMANA SUFRIR

-LO SIENTO-DIJO ESME

-TRANQUILA SEÑORA CULLEN NO ES SU CULPA NI SIQUIERA DE ROSALIE-DIJO ELLA

CUANDO ME SERCIORÉ DE QUE TENIA CONTROLADOS MIS SENTIMIENTOS VOLVI A ABRIR LOS OJOS NOTANDO QUE TODOS ME MIRABAN, HICE COMO SI NO LO SUPUIESE Y CONTINUE COMIENDO MI ENSALADA.

-BIEN-CONTINUO JASPER-ALICE ¿EN QUE AÑO DE SECUNDARIA ESTAS?

-EN TERCER AÑO-DIJO ELLA

-¿Y ROSALIE?-PREGUNTO DE NUEVO JASPER

-EN SEGUNDO AÑO DE UNIVERSIDAD-RESPONDI MIRANDO MI PLATO

-DISCULPA LA PREGUNTA PERO… ¿Cuántos AÑOS TIENES?-DIJO AHORA EL SEÑOR CULLEN

-DIESIOCHO-DIJE AHORA MIRANDOLE

-ESTAS MUY JOVEN PARA ESTAR EN TU SEGUNDO AÑO DE UNIVERSIDAD-DIJO AHORA JASPER-EMMETT TIENE VEINTE Y APENAS VA EN SUGUNDO AÑO

-ELLA SE ADELANTO VARIOS AÑOS-DIJO AHORA ALICE

-BIEN POR TI-DIJO LA SEÑORA CULLEN CON UNA SONRISA-¿Qué ESTAS ESTUDIANDO?

-DERECHO-DIJE YO CORRESPONDIENDO A LA SONRISA AUNQUE FUERA UN TANTO FORSADA

-MMMM BUENA ELECCION-DIJO EMMETT-¿EN QUE UNIVERSIDAD?

-NO SE BIEN SU NOMBRE PERO SE QUE QUEDA CERCA DE AQUÍ, A UNOS DIEZ KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA-RESPONDI YO

-AH YA SE CUAL ES SU NOMBRE, ADMITO QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE SAINT JHONES ES DEMASIADO BUENA, LO DIGO POR EXPERIENCIA-DIJO EL SIN DEJARME DE MIRAR.

-¿TU ESTUDIAS EN ESA UNIVERSIDAD?-DIJE CON ESPERANZA

-SI, ESTUDIO ARQUITECTURA-DIJO EL

DE PRONTO SONÓ EL TIMBRE Y EL CHICO LLAMADO EDWARD SE LEVANTÓ RAPIDAMENTE

-OH ES PARA MI-DIJO EL

-EDWARD SE MAS EDUCADO-LE REPRENDIO EL SEÑOR CULLEN

-DISCULPEN, TENGO PLANES PARA ESTA NOCHE ASI QUE LOS VOY A DEJAR- DIJO DIRIJIENDOSE A LA PUERTA-QUE DISFRUTEN LA VELADA ADIOS

SALIO RAPIDO ENCONTRANDOSE CON UNOS AMIGOS, CERRARON LA PUERTA Y TODOS VOLVIMOS LA CARA A LA MESA

-LA CENA A ESTADO DELICIOSA ESME-DIJO MI MADRE AGRADECIENDOLE-PERO ES UN POCO TARDE Y CREO QUE DEBERIAS IRNOS YA

-ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN-DIJO A MODO DE RESPUESTA LA SEÑORA CULLEN

-CLARO, LA HEMOS PASADO EXCELENTE-DIJO MI PADRE-HASTA LUEGO CARLISLE

-HASTA LUEGO GARRET-DIJO EL SEÑOR CULLEN DANDOLE UN APRETON DE MANOS AMISTOSO

-HASTA LUEGO-DIJIMOS ALICE Y YO AL UNISONO Y DESPIDIENDONOS DE TODOS CON LA MANO

CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN LA CALLE JASPER Y EMMETT NOS DETUVIERON A ALICE Y A MI

-CHICAS ¿QUIEREN IR A DAR UN PASEO?-DIJO JASPER

-CLARO NOS ENCANTARIA-DIJO ALICE ANTES DE QUE YO PUDIERA RESPONDER

-YO IRE A HABLAR CON PAPÁ Y MAMÁ-DIJE

-CLARO TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO-DIJO EMMETT

ME DIRIJI A LA PUERTA DE MI CASA DONDE ESTABAN MIS PADRES INTENTANDO ABRIRLA

-PAPÁ, MAMÁ ALICE Y YO VAMOS A IR A DAR UN PEQUEÑO PASEO CON EMMETT Y JASPER-DIJE YO

-CLARO QUE SE DIVIERTAN-DIJO MI MADRE MIENTRAS YO ME EMOCIONABA

-NO, KATRINA ¿COMO LES DAS SEMEJANTES CONFIANSAS?, OLVIDALO ROSALIE TU Y TU HERMANA SE QUEDARAN EN CASA ESTA NOCHE-DIJO MI PADRE FURIOSO

-¿Por qué?-DIJE DECEPCIONADA

MAMÁ ME HIZO UN GESTO QUE ME TRANQUILIZO UN POCO

-GARRET ¿Por qué NO?-PREGUNTO MI MADRE

-PORQUE NO, SIMPLEMENTE POR ESO-DIJO MI PADRE ENOJADO

-VAMOS, LAS CHICAS ESTAN GRANDES-DIJO MI MADRE SUAVEMENTE

-PUES NO PIENSO DEJARLAS IR-DIJO MI PADRE REBELDEMENTE

-PUES YO SI, ROSALIE TU Y TU HERMANA TIENEN TODO EL PERMISO DE IR CON EMMETT Y JASPER A DAR ESE PASEO-DIJO MI MADRE RETANDO A MI PADRE

-ESO NO ES JUTO, NO ME PUEDES CONTRADECIR-DIJO EL

-SI PUEDO Y COMO COMPROVACION SI NO DEJAS IR A LAS NIÑAS NO TENDREMOS MÁS SEXO POR EL RESTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS-DIJO MI MADRE HACIENDO QUE LA CARA DE MI PADRE CAMBIARA Y SE SUAVISARA UN POCO, CREO QUE EL GESTO QUE HIZO FUE DE UN MIEDO MUY AUTENTICO

-ROSALIE PUEDEN IR-DIJO MI PADRE CON ESA CARITA DE MIEDO SUYA

-GRACIAS, ADIOS-DIJE DANDOME LA VUELTA Y AGUANTANDOME LA RISA

-¿Qué DIJERON?-DIJO ALICE

-DESPUES DE VARIOS NO DE PARTE DE PAPÁ Y VARIOS SÍ DE PARTER DE MAMÁ GANAMOS-DIJE FELIZ

-¿ENSERIO?-DIJO ALICE SORPRENDIDA-¿PAPÁ CEDIÓ?

-MAMÁ LO AMENASO-DIJE

-¿CON QUE? NO ME DEJES CON LA DUDA-DIJO ELLA HACIENDO QUE YO ESTALLARA DE RISA POR EL RECUERDO-DIME

-SIN SEXO POR TODA LA VIDA-DIJE YO AUN RIENDOME MIENTRAS EMMETT EMPEZABA A REIR

-¿Y QUE CARA HIZO?-DIJO ELLA CON UNA SONRISA

-LE DIO MIEDO-DIJE YO Y AL INSTANTE TODOS SE UNIERON A MIS RISAS

-BIEN VAMOS-DIJO EMMETT

EMPEZAMOS A CAMINAR, EMMETT Y JASPER ERAN DEMASIADO GRACIOSOS, SOLO QUE EMMETT ERA MÁS ABIERTO Y JASPER ERA UN POCO SERIO Y MISTERIOSO, PERFECTO PARA ALICE.

-TENGO UNA IDEA PARA CONOCERNOS MEJOR, QUE TAL SI LANSAMOS PREGUNTAS RESPONDEMOS SI, NO O SOLAMENTE YO-DIJO ALICE

-CLARO-DIJIMOS A LA VEZ

-MMMM-PENSO JASPER POR UNOS SEGUNDOS-ROSALIE ¿HAS SIDO INFIEL A ALGUNO DE TUS EXNOVIOS?

-NO-ME LIMITÉ A DECIR MIENTRAS PENSABA OTRA PREGUNTA-EMMETT ¿LE DIRIAS A TU MADRE QUE HAS IDO A UN PROSTIBULO?

-NO-RESPONDIO EL ROTUNDAMENTE HACIENDO QUE ALICE Y YO NOS RIERAMOS-ALICE ¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS DUDADO DE SER PARTE DE UNA FAMILIA BIOLOGICA?

-SI-DIJO ELLA

-¿Y SI RESPONDISTE TU DUDA? ¿ERES ADOPTADA?

-NO, SOY PARECIDA A MI ABUELA POR PARTE DE MI PADRE MIREN TENGO UNA FOTO-DIJO ELLA ENSEÑANDOSELAS A JASPER Y EMMETT

-PARECEN GEMELAS-DIJO JASPER

-SI-DIJO ALICE-BIEN JASPER ¿ALGUNA VEZ AGARRASTES LA RESACA MAS GRANDE QUE HAS VISTO?

-SI ¿Y TU?-DIJO EL

-SI-DIJO ELLA-ME HUVIERAS VISTO, DE NO SER POR ROSALIE ME DECUBRIRIAN

-QUIERO OIR ESA HISTORIA-DIJO EMMETT

-SI, SUENA INTERESANTE-DIJO JASPER SECUNDANDO A SU HERMANO

-BIEN-COMENZO ALICE-ERA MARZO DIECIINUEVE DE ESTE AÑO; ESTABAMOS EMILY Y SAM, NESSIE Y JACOB, ROSALIE Y TYLER Y QUIL Y YO; FESTEJABAMOS MI CUMPLEAÑOS EN UNA DISCOTECA DE PORT ANGELES; ROSALIE ESTABA EN SANO JUICIO EXCEPTO EN UN SENTIDO, ME REFIERO A CUANDO SE FUE CON…-DIJO ALICE

-OJALA QUE LE PUEDAS CONTAR ESA PARTE A TUS AMIGOS DEL CEMENTERIO SI TE MATO POR DECIRLA AQUÍ-LE DIJE EN UN SUSURRO

-AJ-ME MIRO ALICE ATERRORIZADA

-YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS-DIJE CON TONO AMENASADOR

-DE ACUERDO OMITAN ESA PARTE-DIJO ALICE DIRIJIENDOSE AHORA A LOS CHICOS MIENTRAS HABLABA CON TONO NERVIOSO-YO ME HABIA TOMADO UNA CHAMPAÑA ENTERA, TRES TEQUILAS Y UN BASO GRANDE DE WHISKI; QUIL MIRÓ A ESA MALDITA PERRA DE LAS FOTOS Y YO LE DI UNA BOFETADA POR ESO; ESTABAN CERRANDO Y NOS EMPEZARON A ECHAR, LOS DEMAS SE FUERON Y ROSALIE Y YO ESTABAMOS EN SU CONVERTIBLE CUANDO LA LLUVIA SE ESTAMPÓ ENCIMA DE NOSOTROS, ALOS QUINCE MINUTOS UNA LLAMADA DE PAPÁ HIZO QUE PARARAMOS… ¿Qué TE DIJO PAPÁ?-DIJO ELLA DIRIJIENDOSE A MI

-ME PREGUNTÓ DONDE ESTABAMOS Y LE MENTI DICIENDO QUE ESTABAMOS EN UN HOTEL ESPERANDO A QUE LA LLUVIA CESARA, LUEGO ME DIJO QUE SIGUIERAMOS A CASA Y ME RETÓ DICIENDO ME QUE DEJARA DE SER GALLINA Y QUE POR UNAS CUANTAS GOTAS NO NOS HIBAMOS A MORIR, ME PUSE A LA DEFENSIVA DICIENDO QUE ALICE ESTABA MUY MAL Y EN ESE MOMENTO ELLA FUE AL BAÑO A VOMITAR ENTONCE S ANTES DE COLGAR LE DIJE A PAPÁ QUE EN CUANTO TERMINARA LA LLUVIA IRIAMOS A CASA-DIJE YO

-GRACIAS A DIOS ESTABAMOS EN EPOCA DE INVIERNO Y LA LLUVIA DURÓ DOS DÍAS TIEMPO EN QUE ME RECUPERE-DIJO ALICE-TU TURNO ROSIE

-MMMMM ¿Quién HA HECHO UN ATENTADO CONTRA SU ESCUELA?

-YO-RESPONDIMOS EMMETT Y YO A LO QUE ALICE Y JASPER SE SORPRENDIERON

-¡¿¡QUE!-DIJERON AL UNISONO

-SI ASI ES ALICE ¿RECUERDAS EL MURO DE LA VERDAD? ¿Dónde MOSTRAMOS LAS FOTOS DEL DIRECTOR Y LA ENTRENADORA EN LA CAMA? ¿Y LA GERRA DE PINTURA CONTRA EL MURAL MAS BLANCO?-DIJE YO

-ESO FUERON USTEDES-DIJO ALICE RECIBIENDO POR RESPUESTA UN ASENTIMIENTO-TE IDOLATRO ¿Y COMO ES QUE YO NO ME DI CUENTA?

-PAPÁ Y MAMÁ NO QUERIAN QUE SE TE PEGARA A TI LA MALA SEMILLA QUE ME HABIA DADO TYLER-DIJE YO

-¿SOLO TYLER Y TU O HABIA MAS GENTE?-DIJO ELLA AUN EN SHOCK

-TAMBIEN ESTABAN MIKE, JESSICA, SETH, RACHEL Y PAUL-DIJE YO-¿Y QUE HICISTE TU?

-UNOS AMIGOS Y YO RAPTAMOS AL PROFESOR DE MATEMATICAS PARA QUE NOS DIERA LAS RESPUESTAS Y TAMBIEN METIMOS WHISKI ADULTERADO EN EL ARMARIO DE LA PROFESORA DE QUIMICA-DIJO EL CON CIERTA CARA DE BUENOS TIEMPOS

-TE FELICITO, UN PLAN MUY BIEN ELABORADO-DIJE YO-¿QUE TE HICIERON CUANDO TE DESCUBRIERON?

-PUES POR LO DE LAS RESPUESTAS ME SANCIONARON POR UN MES, CREYERON QUE ME HIBA A DOLER NO IR A LA ESCUELA-DIJO EL EN TONO BURLÓN-PERO DE RESTO NO SE DIERON CUENTA PERO AHORA ME DIGO ¿Cómo SE HIBAN A DAR CUENTA DE LON DEL LICOR SI LA PROFESORA SE LO ESTABA TOMANDO?

-ENSERIO TE FELICITO-DIJE CON TODA SINCERIDAD

-GRACIAS

DE PRONTO UN RUIDO NOS LASTIMÓ LOS OIDOS A ALICE Y A MI AUNQUE ELLOS TAMBIEN LO HABIAN ESCUCHADO PARECIAN ACONSTUMBRADOS A EL

-¿Qué ES ESO?-PREGUNTÓ ALICE CON DESESPERACIÓN

-ES EL RELOJ, INDICA QUE SON LAS DOCE DE LA NOCHE-DIJO JASPER TRANQUILAMENTE

ALICE Y YO NOS MIRAMOS Y EN MI MENTE SOLO PASABA LO QUE PUDIERAN ESTAR PENSANDO MIS PADRES

-LAS DOCE-REPETÍ YO CUANDO EL RUIDO CESÓ

-DEBEMOS IRNOS-DIJO ALICE COMO SI ME HUBIESE LEIDO LA MENTE-ADIOS

-ADIOS-DIJE YO Y ECHAMOS A CORRER

LLEGAMOS A CASA RAPIDO Y CUANDO ENTRAMOS A LA HABITACION DE ALICE ALLÍ NOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO CON CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS

-LLEGAN TARDE-SE LIMITÓ A DECIR MI PADRE

-LO SIENTO NO LLEVABAMOS RELOJ NI CELULAR-DIJE A LA DEFENSIVA

-TRANQUILAS SOLO ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS, ROSALIE HOY DORMIRAS CON ALICE EN TU HABITACION-DIJO EL

-¿NO HAN ARMADO LAS CAMAS?-DIJO ELLA

-SOLO PUDIMOS SUBIR EL COLCHÓN DE ELLA-DIJO MI MADRE

-DE ACUERDO QUE PASEN UNA BUENA NOCHE-DIJIMOS AMBAS DANDOLES A CADA UNO UN BESO

SUBIMOS EN SILENCIO LAS ESCALERAS Y CUANDO LLEGAMOS ALICE EMPEZÓ A BUSCAR ALGO QUE YO NO DESCIFRABA

-¿Dónde ESTA LA VENTANA?-DIJO ELLA DESESPERADA

-ES ESA PERO ANTES BAJA LAS PERSIANAS-DIJE YO

-QUIERO VER A JASPER-DIJO ELLA-ES MUY LINDO

-ENTONCES NO LAS BAJES Y HAS COMO SI ESTUVIERAS HABLANDO CON MIGO DE ESPALDAS A LA VENTANA Y LUEGO VOLTEAS CUNADO YO TE HAGA SEÑAS-DIJE CASI EN UN SUSURRO

-¿PARA QUÉ?-DIJO ALICE

-PARA QUE TENGAS UN ENCUENTRO EXPONTANEO CON ÉL-DIJE TODAVIA EN UN SUSURRO

ELLA ASINTIÓ Y PASAMOS UN RATO PENSANDO y HABLANDO SOBRE COMO HIBA A SER LA ESCUELA Y ALICE SIEMPRE CON SUS PREOCUPACIONES DE NO TENER ROPA SUFICIENTE

-VAMOS ALICE SOLO FALTA UNA SEMANA, TRANQUILA-LE DIJE CON EL FIN DE RELAJARLA UN POCO

-ALICE-LLAMÓ ALGUIEN DESDE EL EXTERIOR A LO QUE MI HERMANA VOLTEO ASUSTADA

-HOLA JASPER-DIJO ALICE DESPUES DE QUE EL SUSTO SE LE PASARA

-SOLO QUERIA SABER SI TIENES ALGUN PLAN PARA MAÑANA-DIJO EL UN POCO NERVIOSO

-NO-SE LIMITÓ A DECIR ELLA

-MMMM… -DUDÓ JASPER POR UNOS MINUTOS-¿QUIERES SALIR CON MIGO?

-ME ENCANTARIA-DIJO ALICE EMOCIONADA POR LA PROPUESTA-¿A QUE HORAS?

-PASO POR TI A LAS SEIS ¿ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE DE ACUERDO?-DIJO EL PARA SERCIORARSE

-CLARO, ME ENCANTARÁ PASAR UN RATO CON TIGO-DIJO ELLA-¿ESA ES TUHABITACION?

-NO, ES LA DE EMMETT, YO SOLO VINE AQUÍ PARA VER SI ESTABA ROSALIE EN LA VENTANA-DIJO EL

-¿TE LA LLAMO?-PREGUNTO ALICE CON UN TONO DE VOZ NORMAL

-NO, YO SOLO LA NECESITABA A ELLA POR SI TU NO ESTABAS EN LA VENTANA PARA QUE ME HICIERA EL FAVOR DE LLAMARTE PARA PODER HABLAR CON TIGO-DIJO EL CON CIERTA INCOHERENCIA EN SU VOZ-NOS VEMOS MAÑANA

-QUE PASES UNA BUENA NOCHE-DIJO ALICE DEDICANDOLE UNA SONRISDA ANTES DE CERRAR LA PERSIANA

CUANDO VOLTEO TENIA UN REFLEJO DE ESPERANZA EN SUS OJOS Y LE DEDIQUÉ UNA SONRISA AGRADABLE, ME ENCANTABA VER A MI HERMANA ASÍ

-FELICIDADES TIENES UNA CITA CON JASPER-DIJE YO

-SIIIIIIIIIIII-DIJO ELLA SIN GRITAR

-¿Cuál ES TU ESTRATEGIA?

-TENGO QUE PENSARMELO MAS DE DOS VECES-DIJO ALICE CON TONO BROMISTA

-DE ACUERDO, TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO HOY NO SE VA A PODER REALIZAR EL COMPLOT-DIJE ACOSTANDOME SIN QUITARME LA ROPA

-TE SIGO, A MI ME SUSEDE LO MISMO-DIJO ALICE ACOSTANDOSE.

ME QUEDE DORMIDA AL INSTANTE SIN NINGUN RASTRO DE SUEÑO O PESADILLA QUE HUVIESE EN MI SUBCONSIENTE EXCEPTO DESPUES DE UN RATO CUANDO VI UNA LUZ, ERA ESA LUZ MORTECINA PROVENIENE DE LA SALA DE URGENCIAS DEL HOSPITAL DONDE ME ATENDIA EL DOCTOR CLEARWATER PADRE DE UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS.

(FLAIXBACK)

_**-RAPIDO PUEDE PERDER EL BEBE**_

_**-¡SAQUENMELO O VA A MORIR!-GRITE EXASPERADA**_

_**-RAPIDO, RAPIDO-DIJO EL DOCTOR**_

_**-EL BEBE NO RESPIRA, TIENEN QUE HACER ALGO-DIJE**_

_**-HAGAN LA CISURA-DIJO HARRY**_

_**-AJJJJJJ-DIJE AL SENTIR MI BIENTRE ABIERTO**_

_**-SAQUENLO VA A MORIR-VOLVÍ A DECIR**_

_**SENTI UNA PUNZADA DE DOLOR PERO LUEGO TODO CESÓ, ALGUIEN HABIA MUERTO EN MI, MI SUEÑO HABIA MUERTO EN MIS ENTRAÑAS MI HIJO SE FUE DE MI.**_

_**-ROSALIE-DIJO HARRY CON EL CUERPO SIN VIDA DE UN NIÑO RUBIO-LO SIENTO TANTO**_

_**-NO-DIJE Y ME PUSE A LLORAR**_

_**(FIN FLAIXBACK)**_

-MI BEBE-DIJE DESPERTANDOME__ Y AGARRANDOME EL ESTOMAGO MIENTRAS COMENZABA A LLORAR

-ROSALIE ¿VOLVISTE A SOÑAR CON ESE ESPANTOSO DIA?-DIJO ALICE MIENTRAS YO VOLTEABA LA CABEZA Y LA MIRABA MIENTRAS ME DABA CUENTA DE LA PRESENCIA DE JASPER Y EMMETT ACOMPAÑANDOLA

-¿Qué HORAS SON?-DIJE EBADIENDO LA PREGUNTA

-LAS DIEZ ¿VOLVISTES A SOÑAR CON ESE ESPANTOSO DIA?

-SI-DIJE TAPANDOME LA CARA MIENTRAS CONTINUABA LLORANDO

-¿Qué PASA? PUEDES CONTARME-DIJO ALICE ARRODILLANDOSE A MI LADO

-HOY HIBA A NACER-DIJE AFERRANDOME A ELLA

-ROSIE TIENES QUE OLVIDARLO -DIJO ELLA "¿Cómo PUEDE DECIR ESO?"

-ALICE ERA MI HIJO, LO TUVE DENTRO DE MI SIETE MESES, LO AMO Y NUNCA LO VOY A OLVIDAR-DIJE YO

-PERO ENTIENDE ESTA MUERTO, VAN A EXISTIR MÁS BEBES-DIJO ELLA

-CLARO QUE NO ALICE, TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE POR CULPA DE TYLER SOY ESTERIL Y SOLO UN MILAGRO PODRÁ HACER QUE VUELVA A QUEDAR EMBARAZADA-DIJE

-YA LO SIENTO, VEN PROBABLEMENTE COMER TE ALEGRE EL DÍA-DIJO AYUDANDOME A PARAR

ME QUEDÉ MIRANDO AL PISO SINTIENDO COMO ME EMPEZABA A MAREAR

-VEN YO TE LLEVO AL COMEDOR-DIJO EMMETT CARGANDOME COMO A UN NIÑO

-GRACIAS-DIJE YO ESCONDIENDO MI CARA ENTRE SU PECHO

-¿Qué LE PASÓ?-PREGUNTARON TODOS CUANDO EMMETT HIBA BAJANDO CON MIGO EN BRASOS

-UN MAL SUEÑO-DIJO ALICE

-DEJENME AQUÍ-DIJE SACANDO MI CARA DEL ESCONDITE DE DONDE ESTABA

EMMETT ME DEPOSITÓ EN EL PISO Y ME QUEDE PARADA AHÍ UN RATO ESPERANDO A QUE TODO EN MI ENTORNO PUDIERA DEJAR DE DAR VUELTAS MIENTRAS QUE TODOS ESPERABAN SILENCIOSAMENTE A VER LO QUE SE APROXIMARA EN MIS MOVIMIENTOS.

INESPERADAMENTE DI UN PASO PERO PARECIÓ QUE FUESE AL VACIO O AL MENOS ESO SENTÍ AUNQUE ESTUVIERA BIEN PARADA MI MUNDO ESTABA EN UN CAOS TOTAL.

-ROSIE ¿Qué PIENSAS HACER ESTA TARDE?-DIJO MI MADRE

-VOY A BUSCAR A UN GINECOLOGO QUE SEPA RESPONDER PREGUNTAS-DIJE SIN MIRARLE

-YO SE UN POCO DE GINECOLOGIA TALVEZ PUEDA AYUDARTE-DIJO EL SEÑOR CULLEN MIENTRAS YO MIRABA AL LUGAR DE DONDE HABIA PROCEDIDO LA VOZ Y EMPEZABA A PERCATARME DE QU EL, SU SEÑORA Y EL OTRO HIJO EDWARD ESTABAN EN LA SALA CON MIS PADRES.

-MMMM-DUDÉ-¿ES CONVENIENTE ARROJAR A LA BASURA O QUEMAR O LOQUESEA PRUEBAS DE ESTE TEMA?

-TODO DEPENDE DE LA MAGNITUD-DIJO EL ANALISANDO-¿DE QUE ES LA PRUEBA?

-DE FERTILIDAD-DIJE YO

-NO, NO ES CONVENIENTE PERDER O LO QUE SEA, ESTE TIPO DE PRUEBAS-DIJO EL

-AJJ MUCHAS GRACIAS-DIJE LLENDO A LA COCINA

DESALLUNÉ UN TAZON DE CEREALES Y ME FUI DIRECTO A MI HABITACIÓN; ME BAÑÉ Y VESTÍ CON UNOS JEANS APRETADOS Y UNA CHAQUETA, AGARRÉ UN BOLSO QUE NO UTILIZABA POR MESES, UN POCO DE DINERO DE MI AHORRO Y BAJÉ LAS ESCALERAS DISPUESTA A RECIBIR EL DÍA QUE SE APROXIMABA.

-HASTA LUEGO SEÑORES CULLEN, ADIOS CHICOS-DIJE MIRANDOLES CUANDO PASABA POR LA SALA-MAMÁ, PAPÁ NO ME ESPEREN DESPIERTOS, ADIOS-DIJE ANTES DE PONERME EN FRENTE DE LA PUERTA

-¿ADONDE VAS?-INQUIRIÓ MI MADRE

-ADONDE EL VIENTO ME LLEVE-RESPONDÍ Y SALÍ

(POV EMMETT)

ROSALIE SALIÓ POR LA PUERTA DEJANDONOS A TODOS ATRÁS, PREGUNTANDONOS QUE HARIA EN TODO EL DÍA, ADONDE LA LLEVARIA EL VIENTO Y POR QUE ESTABA ASÍ.

-¡MAMÁ NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ROSALIE SE VALLA!-DIJO ALICE ALARMADA

-TRANQUILA ALICE, ELLA VOLVERÁ-DIJO LA SEÑORA HALE

-NO, YO MISMA SE QUE NO SERÁ ASI, PUEDE COMETER ALGUNA LOCURA, ESTA TRISTE-DIJO ALICE LLORANDO

-ALICE ¿Qué AS LO QUE TE PASA?

-ESTA INCONSOLABLE MAMÁ-DIJO ALICE

-¿Qué RAZONES TENDRIA PARA ESTAR ASÍ?-DIJO SU PADRE AHORA

-POR DIOS, ¿ACASO NO LO VEN?, LA PREGUNTA AL SEÑOR CULLEN, SU ANIMO DECADENTE ENSERIO ABRAN LOS OJOS-DIJO ALICE

-NO ENTIENDO-DIJERON LOS KATRINA Y GARRET AL UNISONO

-¿Qué DÍA ES HOY?-DIJO ALICE

-VEINTE DE DICIEMBRE… OH DIOS HAY QUE DETENERLA-DIJO LA MADRE DE ALICE Y ROSALIE CALLENDO EN CUENTA

-DISCLPEN PERO SI NOS DICEN QIE ES LO QUE PASA PODRMOS AYUDAR-INTERVINO JASPER

-LA PARTE QUE NO LES PUDE CONTAR AYER FUE QUE ROSALIE QUEDÓ EMBARAZADA EL DÍA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS, ELLA RECIBIÓ LA NOTICIA CON UNA ALEGRIA INMENSA PERO TYLER NO TANTO Y NO QUERIA HACERSE RESPONSABLE POR LO QUE ROSALIE LE TERMINÓ; EL NO LO SOPORTÓ Y SE QUERIA VENGAR, LE HIZO MUCHO DAÑO POR ESO ELLA ABORTÓ Y AHORA ES ESTERIL, SU SUEÑO ESTÁ DESTRUIDO-DIJO ALICE

-¿PERO QUE PASA?-DIJO EDWARD CON TONO CONFUNDIDO

-MUCHAS VECES CUANDO ESTA TRISTE NO SE CONTROLA Y PEDE COMETER CUALQUIER LOCURA, ADEMAS HOY DEBE DE SER EL DIA MÁS CARGADO DE RECUERDOS DE SU HISTORIA -DIJO LA SEÑORA HALE.

-HOY DEBERIA DE HABER NACIDO EL BEBE-DIJO EL SEÑOR HALE

-YO LA SIGO-DIJE OFRECIENDOME

-OH MUCHAS GRACIAS EMMETT-DIJO EL SEÑOR HALE

-HASTA LUEGO-DIJE ANTES DE SALIR POR LA PUERTA Y ECHAR A CORRER

COGÍ EL CAMINO AL PARQUE GUIANDOME POR LO QUE ELLA APENAS CONOCIA DE SIDNEY, EFECTIVAMENTE LA ENCONTRÉ SENTADA EN UN BANCO CON UNOS PAPELES AL LADO Y LLORANDO

-ROSALIE-DIJE ACERCANDOME A ELLA

-¿EMMETT?-INQUIRIÓ

-SI, SOY YO-DIJE AHORA SENTANDOME A SU LADO-MIRA, SE QUE SOY UN TORPE, NO SOY EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO Y TALVEZ NO COMPRENDA MUCHO ESTA SITUACION, PERO UNA DE LAS COSAS EN LAS QUE SOY BUENO ES ESCUCHANDO A LA GENTE POR LO TANTO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA

-SOLO TIENES QUE LEER LOS PAPELES QUE HAY JUNTO A TI-DIJO ELLA

_HALE, ROSALIE LILLIAN_

_PRUEBA DE GINECOLOGIA DÍA: VEINTICINCO MES: OCTUBRE AÑO: 2011 _

_DEBIDO AL ABORTO NO EXPONTANEO CAUSADO HACE UNOS CUANTOS DIAS, LA SEÑORITA __**ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE**__ A ADQUIRIDO UNA ENFERMEDAD EN LA QUE EL ESPERMATOSOIDE NO ENCAJA CON SU CUERPO Y MUERE AL CONTACTO, POR LO QUE SE PUEDE DEDUCIR QUE LA PACIENTE ES ESTERIL._

_EN CASO DE VOLVER A QUEDAR EMBARAZADA ES DEBIDO A QUE EL ESPERMATOSOIDE SE ENCUENTRA BIEN DENTRO DE SU CUERPO, PERO EXISTE EL ESCASO PORCENTAJE DE 1% DE PROBABILIDADES DE QUE ESTO PASE._

_LAS MAS SINCERAS CONDOLENCIAS : JANE HARRISON, GINECOLOGA_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, perdón por lo del otro capitulo la verdad soy distraída y no me fijé que estaba en mayúscula**

**Si alguna de mis historias les parece rara y quieren explicaciones favor enviarme un e-mail a: musica2304 **

-Rosalie, lo siento tanto-dije tartamudeante mientras la acogía en mis brazos

-era mi sueño y nunca se cumplirá-dijo llorando sobre mi pecho

-la adopción existe y si necesitas ayuda me puedes llamar a mi-dije-si quieres yo me hago presente como el padre

-me negaron el derecho a la adopción a nivel internacional, irá en mi constitución y en mi identificación-sollozó bajamente

-eso es injusto-dije

Ella se quedó llorando varios minutos mientras mi ánimo descendía tan rápidamente como las lagrimas de amargura que derramaba Rosalie, comprendía todo lo que le pasaba, no es que hubiera vivido esta situación antes pero sé que es perder un sueño.

No me había pasado con tanta magnitud pero se acercaba, la forma en que ves todo tan cerca pero está tan lejos, me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ella, no fue tan difícil para mi perder mi beca pero ella perdió su hijo y eso era algo por lo que alguien tenia derecho a llorar el tiempo que quisiese, mas si se estaba estéril y quería ser madre.

-¿me puedes contar como quedaste estéril?-inquirí inseguro

-yo tenia siete meses de embarazo y Tyler fue a mi casa, me invitó a tomar un café diciendo que quería hablar sobre la paternidad y yo acepté; habíamos quedado a la seis de la tarde en _**le Ritz**_y efectivamente yo estuve allí a la hora pactada, hablamos muy entretenidamente y me preguntó si podríamos negociar su paternidad y ver si nuestra relación podía continuar, le dije que me lo iba pensar y en un momento fui al baño; cuando volví seguí tomándome mi café y empecé a toser mientras el reía desenfrenadamente, de pronto empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire y Nico se empezó a remover en mi vientre; empecé a sentir sus patadas, él quería irse de mi cuerpo y cuando comprendí eso miré el café y noté que tenia otro color, era algo rojizo; Tyler seguía riéndose y recuerdo que se paró y me mostró un tarro de veneno mientras me decía: _te lo mereces perra_. Se fue corriendo y caí al piso tosiendo y retorciéndome del dolor; el dueño del local llamó al 911 y me llevaron al hospital; Nico tampoco podía respirar pero para cuando lo sacaron ya era muy tarde; me eché a llorar pero seguía tosiendo, me hicieron un lavado estomacal y a las tres semanas me detectaron que era estéril; caí en depresión y durante varias semanas estuve asistiendo a terapia hasta que me recuperé; el día antes de que partiéramos de los estados unidos me dieron la mala noticia de que no podía adoptar, mi familia me ha ayudado mucho pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera-dijo ella

-¿Cómo?

-como una perra, como una hija de la mierda, como si fuera la peor de las prostitutas, y saber que Dios no se apiada de mi

-no eres una perra-dije

-Si, lo soy y admito que soy proveniente de una familia cristiana pero estoy por pensar que Dios no existe-dijo ella- si existiera no hubiera permitido que esto me pasara

-yo no te puedo asegurar nada, no hago parte de una religión pero si sé que existen dos tipos de fuerza una buena y otra mala, la mala no siempre triunfa en este enorme mundo pero la fuerza benigna si lo hace; no sé cual es su verdadero nombre, no sé si alguna vez vino al mundo como dicen de Jesucristo, pero si sé que esa fuerza nos acompaña a todos y a la vez sufre por y con nosotros

-eso es mentira, si es tan buena la tal fuerza no hubiera permitido que mi bebe muriera y que yo quedara estéril-dijo Rosalie contradiciéndome tristemente

-no Rosalie, lo que tu dices es mentira y como yo repito existe otra fuerza que hace el mal, esa misma fuerza hizo que el bebé muriera y que quedaras estéril pero si la fuerza benigna no existiera tu no estarías aquí ¿te digo porqué? Porque estarías muerta, te envenenaron pero sigues viva y aunque las posibilidades son mínimas todavía puedes quedar embarazada.

-eso no demuestra nada

-claro que si, Rosalie, tuvisteis el apoyo de tu familia cuando quedaste embarazada, continuaste tus estudios, saliste de la depresión y viniste aquí para continuar tu vida y buscar oportunidades que te llevarán al éxito ¿Qué mas razones quieres para saber que la fuerza buena siempre está con nosotros? Además la fuerza puso todo su empeño para que tu bebé no muriera aunque la fuerza también sentía como moría y como la hacían abortar, porque como repito la fuerza está con nosotros y alavés sufre con y por nosotros

Rosalie se quedó quieta y callada mientras yo temía que ella se hubiese enojado con migo pero decía la verdad y no lo hacia con malas intenciones

-tienes razón, pero me siento triste y quisiera encontrar ya al hombre que me haga quedar embarazada así no le conozca y no le ame

-tengo una idea-dije

-¿Cuál?-preguntó monótonamente

-no, olvídalo, es inútil-dije pensándomelo dos veces, además solo nos conocíamos de hace dos días y la posibilidad de que mis espermatozoides fueran los indicados, eran mínimas y aunque ella no pidiera amor de parte mía yo se lo podía brindar-¿Cómo era el bebé?

-Nico era rubio, un poco oscuro debido a su padre pero con los ojos azules de Alice, sus manitos eran las mas hermosas que jamás vería y sus rosadas mejillas eran bellísimas, así aunque lo viera ponerse frio y pálido seguía siendo el ser humano más hermoso-dijo ella

-¿se iba a llamar Nico?

-Nico era su sobrenombre, se iba a llamar Nicholas segundo Hale-dijo ella con una media sonrisa mientras alzaba su cabeza-como el padre de mi padre, mi abuelo en resumen

-según me lo imagino le quedaba bien ese nombre-dije

-gracias-dijo ella riéndose un poco

-mmm-pensé por un momento-sabes que, te invito a un tour por la ciudad y así te podrás disipar

-hecho-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo - pero espera

-claro-dije

Abrió su bolso y sacó un pequeño espejito en donde segundos después se miró y gimoteó asustada

-Emmett ¿la del espejo soy yo?-dijo mirándose horrorizada

-si, así parece-dije casi riéndome-pero mira que no estas tan mal como crees

-eso dices tu pero el espejo te contradice demasiado-dijo ella

-¿y que vas a hacer al respecto?-pregunté divertido

-¿podemos ir a mi casa? Me cambio estas fachas y me maquillo un poco ¿si?-dijo ella

-claro-dije parándome

La ayudé a parar del banco donde mucha gente pasaba y miraba a Rosalie con mala cara

"¿acaso no han visto a una chica sufrir? Idiotas"

-Emmett-dijo ella antes de dar un paso en falso y jalarme de la camisa

La agarré antes de que diera contra el piso y la subí por la cintura mientras ella se abrasaba a mí

-¿seguro que estas bien?-pregunté cuando ella estuvo parada

-estoy mareada-dijo

-ya me di cuenta pero además de eso-dije

-triste y desarreglada, solo eso-dijo ella

-bueno, si me permites-dije antes de cogerla en brazos y echar a andar en dirección a su casa que estaba a diez minutos

Llegamos y la dejé con los pies en el piso mientras ella buscaba la llave en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans que resaltaban su figura

Abrió la puerta mientras mi familia y la de ella miraban al sitio donde estábamos

Inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de todos los que estaban en la casa de los Hale

-hola-dijo Rosalie antes de voltearse para mirarme-¿me esperas aquí?

-claro, tomate tu tiempo-dije con ganas de besarle

La distancia que nos separaba era muy poca y ambos nos estábamos mirando a los ojos

-muy bien-dijo ella bajamente

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr subiendo las escaleras antes de que todos me miraran confundidos

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Alice

-la voy a llevar a un tour-dije

-¿con que objetivo?-preguntó Edward maliciosamente

-con el objetivo de que ella se disipe y se alegre-dije-por favor vuélvete serio como Jasper

-de echo yo también me preguntaba lo mismo en ese sentido-dijo Jasper avergonzado

-por favor-dije desesperado e indignado

(Pov Rosalie)

"el vestido adecuado, necesito el vestido adecuado" me repetía a mi misma en la cabeza

Empecé a arrojar toda la ropa de mi armario hacia mi cama y a buscar desesperadamente un vestido hermoso pero que no se notara que estaba desesperada y nerviosa por salir con Emmett.

Bueno, no era exactamente una cita, simplemente una oferta; él no me había preguntado si quería salir con el, simplemente me ofreció ir de tour, pero yo estaba de los nervios y quería estar lo mejor posible para el momento.

Eso y la escena que había vivido hace unos segundos en la que la tentación de besar a Emmett se había incrementado aun mas, me tenían con la piel de gallina.

Estuve varios segundos buscando el vestido perfecto hasta que le encontré; era de color plata, me llegaba a media pierna, tenia escote tipo canaleta y era de espala cubierta porque como vuelvo a mencionar no quería despertar sospecha.

Me puse unos tacones altos pero por más altos que fuesen aquellos tacones también color plata nunca alcanzaría a Emmett.

Me maquillé un poco y me puse rouge rojo en los labios, me organicé el pelo y salí de mi habitación

Bajé las escaleras mientras Emmett no quitaba la mirada de mi cuerpo, ese simple hecho me ponía feliz a lo que sonreí involuntariamente al llegar a su lado

-¿nos vamos?-dije mirándole

-claro-dijo el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-adiós-dijimos ambos al unísono antes de salir por la puerta

Salimos juntos con las miradas atónitas de todos a nuestras espaldas y comenzamos a caminar por una calle que no conocía

"me agrada esa camisa pero me agradaría mas si estuviera en el piso y Emmett desnudo… ¡dios! ¿¡¿Qué estoy pensando? Apenas le conozco"

(Pov Emmett)

"dios, si que esta hermosa, ¡que cuerpazo!, wow si supiera que en estos momentos me la quiero comer entera" "¡Emmett contrólate!"

Pero mi mente no quería obedecer y menos mis ojos que en esos momentos estaban posados en sus pechos.

-entonces ¿adonde iremos?-preguntó ella

-a todas partes de la ciudad ¿en que quieres ir? ¿Moto o jeep?

-¿Qué?-inquirió

-simplemente di uno-dije

-jeep

-bien, vamos -dije agarrándole de la cintura

La conduje por una calle cerrada y por la expresión de su rostro se le notaba confundida

-te presento la guarida-dije sacando el control remoto y oprimiendo el botón rojo

La puerta ancha se abrió dejando ver una colección de autos y motos, un sofá azul y viejo, un televisor, una nevera, una mesa de billar y un tablero de dardos

-miren quien es-dijo Demetry desde el sofá

-¡Emmett amigo!-dijo Jared después de lanzar un dardo

-y viene con una chica-dijo Lauren apareciendo frente a nosotros-mucho gusto soy Lauren ¿Quién eres tu?

-soy Rosalie, la nueva vecina de Emmett-dijo Rosalie nerviosa

-¿o la nueva novia?-preguntó Alec saliendo de su escondite favorito: bajo su auto

-no, solo amigos-dije aunque solo amigos no me gustaba

-que mal-dijo Alec-soy Alec

-yo soy Jared-dijo Jared viniendo hacia nosotros como hacían Demetry y Alec

-y yo Demetry

-hola-dijo Rosalie esbozando una sonrisa

-no se tu, pero si no la quieres yo me la puedo quedar-dijo Jared agarrando de la cintura a Rosalie a lo que le miré con pura ira

-no, gracias-dijo Rosalie alejándose unos cuantos pasos de el

-tranquila era broma, yo tengo mi propia chica-dijo

-¿Kim?-pregunté atónito

-si-dijo emocionado

-el único que falta por conseguir compañía es Emmett-dijo Alec- y Jasper

- Jasper intenta conseguir a la hermana de Rosalie y yo simplemente espero a la indicada

-claro pero a la indicada para acostarte todos los días y pasar noches muy pegaditos-dijo Demetry

-yo no busco una chica para tener sexo sino para quererla-me defendí

-eso lo dices para impresionar a Rosalie-dijo Lauren

-bien, nos tenemos que ir-dije

-¿adonde?

-a un tour por la ciudad-respondió Rosalie

-que lo disfruten-dijo Lauren

Me dirigí a mi jeep rojo mientras Lauren le hacia varias preguntas a Rosalie, temía que la estuviera asustando pero me relajé al oírles reír

Rosalie abrazó a Lauren ya los demás les dio la mano después de haber charlado un rato mas mientras yo encendía el jeep; luego Rosalie vino hacia el jeep y se montó en el asiento que tenia a mi lado

-adiós-grité sacando la cabeza por la ventana y los demás me respondieron con la mano

Arranqué el jeep y volví a oprimir el botón haciendo que la puerta se cerrara lentamente

-¿te hacen pasar siempre tantas vergüenzas?-pregunto Rosalie con ganas de reírse

-todo el tiempo-dije suspirando-pero lo que dije es verdad

(Pov Rosalie)

-tienes una buena determinación-dije

-gracias, ¿Qué conoces de Sídney?

-el aeropuerto, la calle donde vivimos, el parque que nos mostraron Jasper y tu anoche y tengo la duda de la existencia de la calle wallaby

-¿porque lo dices?

-por _buscando a nemo_, calle wallaby 4 2 sidney-dije

-si, si existe la calle wallaby, oh mira ese es el cinema-dijo Emmett señalando al establecimiento- y ese es el centro comercial

-gracias, esa información la necesitamos Alice y yo-dije haciéndole reír

-bien, por el momento no hay mas edificios por aquí, entonces ¿Por qué exactamente vinieron a vivir a Sídney?

-por el trabajo de papá-dije

-¿en que trabaja el señor Hale?

-es contador-dije antes de echarme a reír

-¿me perdí de algo?-preguntó extrañado

-me estaba acordando de tus amigos, la verdad te compadezco pero parecen buenas personas-dije

-lo son, solo que yo soy el que tiene fama de perro-dijo

-¿Cuántas chicas por semana?

-cero-respondió

-entonces ¿porque te ganaste esa fama?

-porque una vez me pillaron con una chica a punto de tener sexo-dijo

-¿y que dijo la chica?

-me terminó y ellos se echaron a reír

-¿por eso te ganaste fama de perro? Eso es muy poco

-no solo por eso, saben que tengo mis paginas preferidas para ver porno y que tengo fotos de chicas desnudas-dijo avergonzado

-sigue siendo muy poco, yo también tengo mis paginas preferidas-dije diciendo la verdad-debe haber otra razón

-no, solo que creen que me he acostado con todo Sídney pero entre nosotros aun soy virgen-dijo-no he encontrado a la indicada

-no entiendo-dije

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-¿Por qué dices lo de la indicada si ibas a tener sexo con una chica cuando te pillaron?

-yo creía que ella era la indicada pero no era así y lo supe cuando me di cuenta que tenia a otro y solo me quería para tener sexo-dijo desanimadamente

-lo siento, si quieres hablar de ello no hay problema-dije-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-pues fue el día después, quise hablar con ella y fui a pararme al lado de su auto pero ella estaba allí con Rick O´malley; esa imagen no se borrará de mi mente nunca

-¿te dolió mucho?

-no, me dio asco, era horrible verlos, lo peor fue ver que ella tenia sida y el pobre de O´malley no sabia porque ella no le dejaba ver su intimidad

-que imagen tan repulsiva-dije-¿y como siguió?

-ella se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí y abrió la ventana, recuerdo que me preguntó que quería y luego de haberle explicado todo, me dijo la verdad; en ese momento se le calló la camisa con la que ella se cubría su intimidad y O´malley pudo ver que ella tenia sida, pero ya era muy tarde; murió a los seis meses y O´malley está internado mientras le hacen un tratamiento

-¿si ella estaba cubierta como alcanzaste a ver que tenía sida?-inquirí

-porque yo estaba detrás del auto y lastimosamente estaba en un punto en el que se podía ver todo-dijo con asco-mira ese es el teatro y la escuela secundaria Parks

-ahí estudiará Alice ¿Dónde estudia Jasper?

-en una preparatoria que queda cerca de la universidad-dijo Emmett

-que lastima, a Alice le hubiera gustado estudiar con Jasper-dije

-si, es una verdadera lastima, Jasper se está enamorando de ella-dijo

-me gusta eso, a Alice también le interesa Jasper, pero parecen personas muy diferentes-dije

-lo parecen, pero tienen mucha química, a Jasper le gusta demasiado ella ¿sabias que tienen una cita hoy?

-si, yo estaba en la habitación cuando Jasper se lo pidió-dije

-yo también estaba allí y después de cerrar la ventana se puso como loco, casi le da un infarto de la alegría-dijo Emmett riéndose

-a Alice le gustaría saber eso, pero no le puedo contar-dije-sígueme contando de tus amigos

-bueno, Jared tiene veintidós años y ama a Kim pero ella tiene veintiocho, se conocen desde niños ya que ambos nacieron y crecieron en la reserva La Push; Lauren está con Demetry, ambos tienen veinticinco Y son de aquí, y Alec es de Italia tiene una novia llamada Leah que es de cuba y tiene diecinueve; el mas joven es Jasper

-¿y Edward no está en el grupo?

-no, a él le da pena salir con el hermano estúpido y con el serio por lo que tiene otro grupo de amigos-dijo

-¿y de donde es tu familia?

-papá es ingles, mamá es francesa, Jasper y Edward son de aquí y yo soy de new york

-valla casa, llena de nacionalidades-dije

-si, tiene sus ventajas ser de tantos lugares

-¿Qué horas son?

-son las cuatro-dijo sorprendido

-las horas pasan volando

-si, te apoyo en eso, mira ese es el banco, esa es la heladería, ese es el parque mas grande y ese es McDonalds ¿tienes hambre?-inquirió

-no-mentí pero mis tripas me delataron

-mentirosa-dijo Emmett casi riéndose antes de meterse al autoservicio-¿Qué quieres?

-una hamburguesa pequeña y una Coca-Cola de dieta por favor

-¿quieres papas fritas?

-solo si las compartimos-dije sonriéndole y el me miró pícaramente

-bien, que sean por favor una hamburguesa pequeña y una grande, una Coca-Cola normal y otra de dieta y una porción grande de papas fritas-dijo sonriente

-_son veinte dólares con cincuenta y cinco centavos-dijo la mujer del auto servicio_

Emmett dejó el dinero en la ventanita y avanzó un poco con en auto antes de coger nuestras bolsas con comida y arrancar

-¿A dónde vamos a comer?-inquirió Emmett

-sorpréndeme

-de acuerdo-dijo pisando el acelerador

-¿te gusta la velocidad?

-si-dijo parando en un semáforo-ah, si quieres que sea una sorpresa no podrás ver nada

-¿Qué?-pregunté mientras el cogía un pañuelo azul

-te cubriré los ojos para que no veas a donde te llevaré-dijo antes de cubrirme los ojos con el pañuelo-¿Cuántos dedos vez?

-diez-respondí guiándome por mis instintos

-no ves nada-dijo Emmett arrancando

Me quedé cerca de cinco minutos esperando hasta que Emmett paró y apagó el auto

-¿ya llegamos?-pregunté

-si pero todavía no te puedes quitar el pañuelo yo te ayudo a bajar

Se bajó del auto y abrió mi puerta mientras me cogía en sus brazos antes de dejarme con los pies bien puestos en el suelo

Cerró la puerta del auto y me condujo cuidadosamente a un lugar que ni conocía pero según oía era muy pacifico y había mucho aire

-ya te lo puedes quitar-dijo antes de que me quitara el pañuelo y quedara estupefacta por la hermosa vista de la bahía de Sídney

-es hermosa-dije observando el crepúsculo que se formaba en la lejanía

-no tanto como tu-dijo mirándome

-gracias-dije sonrojándome

-ven, tenemos que comernos las hamburguesas y compartir una porción grande de papas fritas-dijo Emmett

-me encanta que hayas aceptado lo de las papas-dije sonriendo

-es una idea tentadora-dijo acercándose a mi-ahora solo disfrutemos del momento -dijo bajamente mientras me agarraba de la cintura

-hecho-dije mirando sus labios

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente y a medida de eso íbamos sintiendo nuestras respiraciones

_Ring Ring_

-maldición-dijo bajamente antes de coger su celular y contestar-hola Jasper

-…

-si, estoy con ella

-…

-ella esta bien pero yo estoy enojado contigo

-…

-luego te explico porque adiós

-…

-adiós, no es el mejor momento para hablar

-…

-si, exactamente eso, adiós-dijo antes de colgar-¿en que estábamos?

-íbamos a disfrutar de unas papas fritas juntos-dije nerviosa

-entonces vamos-dijo mientras ambos empezamos a caminar

Nos sentamos en la ultima tabla de la bahía, me quité los tacones y metí mis pies en el agua mientras el sacaba nuestra comida

-tu hamburguesa y tu Coca-Cola-dijo entregándomela

-gracias, luego te pagaré mi parte

-nada de eso, te estoy invitando-dijo el

-pero…

-no Rosalie, te estoy invitando

-gracias-dije rindiéndome

-¿no se supone que los bebes mueren con los ojos cerrados?

-¿eh?-pregunté confusa

-es que dijiste que los ojos de Nico eran azules ¿Cómo los vistes?

-al morir me lo entregaron y quise abrir sus ojos como si ello le fuera a despertar; recuerdo como decía que él no estaba muerto y que le sentía respirar pero yo misma sabia que eso era mentira-dije-te tengo una pregunta ¿de que te arrepientes?

-de muchas cosas pero de la que mas me arrepiento fue de haber apuñalado a un tipo-dijo el mirando al agua

-¿Cómo pasó eso?-pregunté

-yo iba caminando por la calle hablando por celular y cuando colgué llegó un tipo y me empezó a golpear, me sacó todo el dinero y me robó el celular, pero parecía no estar satisfecho y me seguía golpeando; el tipo era tres veces mas fuerte que yo y aunque yo me intenté defender el no parecía afectado; recordé que tenia una navaja en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y la saque, la abrí y la hundí en su brazo, simplemente la empecé a retorcer en el brazo del tipo y salió corriendo; no me importó que se haya llevado todo consigo, yo quería que me dejara en paz pero aun así el remordimiento me mata, no sé si llegó al hospital o se desangró en el camino, tampoco sé si su brazo esta bien, lo que sé es que lo hice y no lo soporto

-¿hiciste algo al respecto?

-pregunté por él en varios hospitales pero ninguno me dio señal de él y me entregué a la policía pero ellos no hicieron nada, simplemente me dejaron ir-dijo

-eso es porque te defendiste y no hiciste algo malo, además piensa, te estaba moliendo a golpes y si no hubieras hecho nada al respecto estarías en una tumba-dije

-pero esta mal, no merezco perdón

-mírame Emmett-dije cogiéndole suavemente de la cara pero el desvió la mirada

-no-dijo bajamente

-Emmett mírame-dije y al fin me hizo caso-eres un gran ser humano y no mereces perdón porque no hay que perdonar; hiciste lo correcto, eres muy valiente y no he conocido a un chico tan maravilloso y tan bueno con las mujeres, eres el mejor

-gracias Rosalie

-solo digo la verdad-dije

-¿y tu de que te arrepientes?

-de haberme fugado de la escuela

-¿Qué pasó para que te arrepientas de tal cosa?

-en resumen, choqué el auto de mis padres, excedí el limite de dos tarjetas de crédito de mamá, me detuvieron por manejar en estado de embriagues y conocí a un drogadicto que veía elefantes verdes con tutu-dije

-se oye divertido

-y lo es, pero las consecuencias al llegar a casa no siempre son las mejores-dije antes de darle el tercer mordisco a mi hamburguesa

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste detenida?

-como siete horas-dije buscando su hamburguesa-¿ya te la comiste?

-tenia mucha hambre-se defendió con una sonrisa-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

-Eleanor Rigby-respondí terminando mi hamburguesa-¿y la tuya?

-summertime de Paul McCartney-dijo-¿lista para las papas?

-siempre-respondí

Comenzamos a comer las papas fritas y a veces nos dábamos el uno al otro; en eso se fue toda la porción de papas, en medio de bromas, anécdotas y uno que otro cumplido que me hacia Emmett

-ha sido la mejor porción de papas fritas que he comido-dijo

-la mía también-dije

-¿sabes nadar?-inquirió

-si

- tengo una idea-dijo antes de quitarse la camisa y lanzarse al agua-¿quieres venir con migo?

-no lo se-dije sonriente antes de zambullirme en el mar

-esa es mi Rosalie… bueno, no mi Rosalie pero…

-y este es mi Emmett-dije abrasándole

Me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo mientras acercaba su cara a la mía.

Su aliento olor a menta fresca, sus provocativos labios; no me pude resistir más y terminé haciendo lo que tanto esperaba

Sus suaves labios empezaron a moverse rápidamente mientras su lengua buscaba la mía con desesperación.

Me dejé llevar por el y al instante unimos nuestras lenguas; comencé a acariciar su abdomen desnudo y no pude evitar pegar mucho más nuestros cuerpos.

-Rosalie-dijo Emmett aun besándome

-¿si?-dije de la misma manera que él lo había hecho

-te amo-dijo separando sus labios de los míos

-y yo a ti

-¿quieres estar con migo?, tu… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-si-dije antes de que nos volviéramos a besar ansiosamente

Pude sentir como dudaba de bajar sus manos que en esos momentos estaban en mi cintura así que las agarré y las puse en mi trasero, el claramente complacido sonrió

Comenzó a bajar su mano izquierda y luego de un momento levantó mi pierna haciendo que rodeara un costado de su cintura.

Bajé un poco más mis manos llegando al botón de sus pantalones, los desabroché, mientras el subía mi vestido un poco tocando todavía mi trasero

Empecé a bajar sus pantalones notando que ahora estaban demás en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer

-¡hey, ustedes dos!, es la policía, salgan de ahí, están detenidos-dijo una voz grave de hombre

"oh no"


	3. Más que sombrío

(Pov Emmett)

-Rosalie-dije separándola de mí

-dios-dijo ella

-es mejor que salgamos ya-dije abotonando mis pantalones

-si-dijo ella

La ayudé a subir al lugar de donde nos habíamos tirado al agua y donde ahora estaba un policía que reconocí al momento

-Emmett Cullen-dijo el jefe de policía

-buenas tardes señor Swan ¿Cómo está bella?-dije intentando que el suegro de Edward se calmara un poco, porque se notaba que estaba salido de sus casillas

-muy bien, pero lo que no está bien es lo que estaban haciendo allá, en el agua-dijo

-pero solo nos estábamos besando-dijo Rosalie

-¿y que hacías con tu pierna en su cintura y tus manos en sus pantalones?-dijo el jefe Swan

-hasta ese momento nos estábamos besando y usted nos interrumpió-dijo Rosalie de nuevo-además no es malo darse cariño

-sé que no es malo darse cariño pero es prohibido hacerlo tan detalladamente en lugares públicos-dijo el jefe-además varias personas los vieron

-¿de que edad?-inquirí

-un grupo de chicos de unos diecinueve años-respondió el jefe

-al menos no fueron niños-dijo Rosalie leyendo mi mente-vamos, pásenos esta, por favor, mire que no llegamos a hacer nada

-¿eres nueva aquí?-preguntó el jefe

-¿se me nota mucho?-dijo Rosalie

-el conoce a todo el mundo aquí-dije

-bueno, como eres nueva aquí te lo dejaré pasar y Emmett dile a Edward que mucho cuidado con lo que hace con bella en mi casa, los he visto-dijo

-claro, señor-dije aguantándome la risa

-adiós-dijo el hombre yéndose

-¿vamos?-inquirí a Rosalie

-claro-dijo ella cogiendo sus tacones y su vaso vacío

Fue a mi jeep y se montó calladamente mientras yo cogía mi camisa y mi vaso.

Me monté en el asiento del conductor mientras notaba que ella tenía su cabeza hundida en sus manos

-Rosalie, lo siento yo no planeé esto así-dije intentándome disculpar

-¡que vergüenza!-dijo ella descubriendo su cara mientras soltaba carcajadas

-¿no estás enojada?- inquirí sorprendido

-¿enojada? ¿Porque lo estaría?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa confusa

-por lo del policía-dije

-no, fue divertido-dijo ella

-de acuerdo, que bueno que no estés enojada-dije aliviado-vamos a casa

-muy bien-dijo ella acomodándose en la silla-espera ¿tenias planeado lo que íbamos a hacer?

-no lo tomes en ese sentido, lo que quise decir era que no tenia planeado que el jefe Swan nos regañara-dije

-ya-dijo ella

Tenía su mano sobre su muslo y la cogí, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y arranqué el auto

-¿Cómo fue tu encuentro con el drogadicto?

-pues cuando estaba en la celda de la comisaria a él lo llevaron y simplemente me preguntó si quería un poco de drogas, le di la negativa y empezamos a hablar, me preguntó por qué el tutu de uno de los elefantes estaba arrugado y le pregunté a que se refería, me explicó donde estaban los elefantes, de que color eran y que estaban bailando rock ´n´ roll.

-raro-dije

-pero chistoso-dijo ella

-mira, ese es el cementerio, tétrico ¿no?-dije

-wow, es fantástico, mi sueño loco siempre ha sido quedarme a pasar la noche en un cementerio, tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si mañana nos quedamos a pasar la noche aquí?

-Rosalie ¿estas locas?-dije extrañado

-si-respondió ella-por favor será divertido

-¿y como lo haremos? El cementerio cierra a las cinco y está vigilado-dije

-ya improvisaremos

-¿no te da miedo la idea?

-si-dijo ella sonriente-¿Quién sabe? Puede que nos topemos con cosas paranormales o con varios esqueletos

-¿no te da miedo la idea?-repetí

-si, pero eso es lo divertido-dijo ella

-eres masoquista

-oh si-dijo ella

Llegamos a la guarida donde no había nadie aparte de Rosalie y yo; cerré con llave mi jeep y Salí con Rosalie entre mis brazos

-¿sabes? Se siente tan bien saber que ahora eres mía-dije besando su cabello

-se siente bien saber que tengo a un hombre tan bueno y guapo con migo-dijo ella

Seguimos caminando hasta su casa donde las luces de la sala estaban encendidas

Rosalie abrió la puerta y de nuevo todos los que estaban en la sala miraron a la puerta, solo que ahora estaban mis padres y los de ella.

-Rosse-dije antes de que ella se volteara

-¿si?-preguntó ella

-la pasé muy bien hoy-dije

-yo también, gracias por alegrarme en este día tan difícil; ha sido la mejor tarde de todas

-¿me harías un favor?

-¿Cuál?-dijo antes de que nos diéramos un pequeño beso en los labios

-recuerda que te amo-dije

-siempre-dijo ella sonriendo-adiós

-adiós-dije

Ella se dio la vuelta entrando a su casa mientras todos nos miraban más que sorprendidos

-Emmett ¿Por qué Rosalie y tú están mojados?-preguntó mi madre

-por circunstancias de la vida-dije antes de voltearme

-Emmett Cullen, ven aquí ahora mismo-dijo mi padre enfadado-tu y Rosalie nos va a contar que ha pasado

Rosalie y yo nos miramos y fuimos a la sala antes de encontrarnos y cogernos de la mano

-¿Qué acabaron de hacer en la puerta?-inquirió la señora Hale

-despedirnos y besarnos-respondió Rosalie a su madre con toda normalidad

-¿y porqué se besaron?-inquirió ahora mi madre

-porque estamos juntos ¿acaso una pareja no se puede dar besos?-respondí

-¿y cuando pasó eso?-dijo el señor Hale

-hoy-respondió Rosalie

-de acuerdo ¿Por qué están mojados?-preguntó mi padre

-porque estuvimos nadando un poco en la bahía, estaba haciendo mucho calor-dije

-de acuerdo se pueden ir-dijo mi madre

-adiós-dijo Rosalie

-adiós-dije yo

Nos despedimos con la mano y ella subió a su dormitorio mientras yo le miraba desde la puerta de entrada

(Pov Rosalie)

Me metí a mi baño y me di una corta ducha, salí, me vestí con unos shorts negros de lona y una camisa ancha del mismo color y con estampado de los Simpson

Abrí todas las ventanas para que entrara un poco de las últimas luces del día

Me quedé mirando que algo se movía en el tejado hasta que vi que era una pequeña ardilla

-ven pequeña, ven, no tengas miedo, yo te voy a cuidar-dije a la ardillita mientras le extendía mi mano y ella me miraba dubitativa

La ardillita se fue acercando hacia mí hasta que se paró en la palma de mi mano

-eso es pequeña, te voy a llamar…-dije pensando-¿sabes que? Luego te pondré nombre, ¿tienes hambre? Creo que hay unas cuantas nueces en la cocina

La ardillita se trepó hasta mi hombro y yo caminé hasta la cocina.

Me puse a rebuscar unas cuantas nueces pero no las encontré, solo había un tarro de maní

-¿te gusta el maní?-dije poniendo un poco en mi mano mientras la ardillita bajaba dubitativamente antes de coger un maní y echárselo a la boca-eso es ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una caja o un balde?

"mejor una caja, da más calor "pensé

Tomé un par de periódicos, una pequeña caja y con el tarro de maní en la otra mano salí de la cocina

-¡Rosalie, tienes una rata en el hombro!-dijeron mi madre y la de Emmett al unísono alarmadas

-¿Cómo se atreven a decirle rata? Que irrespeto-dije indignada-esta sociedad está cada vez peor y yo que venia tan feliz a decirle a mis padres que tienen nieto

-¿Qué?-preguntó mi padre confuso

-si, la ardilla es mi hija o hijo, pero es mía-dije

-¿y como se llama?-preguntó el señor Cullen

-todavía no tiene nombre, apenas lo estoy pensando-respondí

-ven con ella, quiero ver a mi nieto o nieta-dijo mi padre

-¡Garrett! Es una rata, no nuestro nieto-dijo mi madre

-Katrina, Rosalie es feliz además si es su hija o hijo se deberá hacer cargo ¿cierto?-preguntó mi padre mirándome

-claro, yo lo cuidaré, limpiaré su caja, le daré comida, gracias papá-dije abrazándole

-de nada y es muy lindo mi nieto, adiós pequeñín-dijo mi padre a mi ardillita

-hasta luego-dije y salí corriendo camino a mi habitación

Entré en mi habitación y comencé a organizar las cosas de mi nueva mascota; iba a dormir al lado de mi cama y para que no pasara tanto frio le hice una pequeña camita con una camisa que ya no utilizaba.

Le di otro poco de comida y empecé a jugar con ella.

La ardillita se trepaba en mí y luego saltaba al piso y me miraba mientras yo reía

-Rosalie-gritaron desde afuera

Me paré acariciando a mi ardillita mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la casa Cullen donde estaba Emmett sonriente

-hola-dije sonriéndole

-¿Qué pasa que estas tan feliz y riéndote tanto?-preguntó el sonriéndome

-¡Emmett, tengo un hijo!-dije feliz

-¿¡¿qué?-preguntó claramente sorprendido

-no lo tomes de esa manera, te lo voy a decir de otra forma ¡Emmett, tengo una ardilla!-dije

-¿una ardilla?-dijo

-si, mira, soy madre… de una ardilla pero soy madre-dije mostrándole la ardilla -es hermosa o hermoso

-al igual que su madre –dijo Emmett cruzando la ventana de su habitación

-Emmett ¿Qué haces?-pregunté

-voy a visitar a mi novia y a su hija ardilla-dijo ahora en el tejado de mi casa-¿quieres venir a sentarte aquí con migo y tu hija?

-¿y si nos caemos?-pregunté insegura

-no pasará nada, por si no lo has notado las casas están juntas-dijo

Comencé a atravesar poco a poco la ventana de mi cuarto con mi ardillita en el hombro y el tarro de maníes en la mano.

Emmett me cogió de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo mientras me miraba

-¿y quien es el padre?-preguntó con una sonrisa picara

-no lo sé, di tú-dije

-entonces ¿vamos a dejar salir de noche a nuestra ardilla?-dijo dándome un pequeño beso

-esta muy pequeña para ello-dije abrazándole-¿Cómo se llamará?

-¿Qué le gusta comer?

-maní-respondí

-no es un buen nombre, mmm, ya sé que tal si le llamamos Nuez-dijo Emmett

-si, me gusta-dije-nuez, mira este es tu padre-dije cogiendo a nuez en las manos y mostrándosela a Emmett

-wow tener un hijo si que te cambia la vida-dijo el teatralmente

-jaja muy gracioso-dije antes de que Nuez se lanzara a los brazos de su padre-creo que le agradas

-que bueno, pero hay algo que no me encaja sobre nuestra paternidad-dijo

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo le vamos a explicar la teoría de la vida?-dijo el preocupado-¿y como sabremos que sexo es?

-lo segundo no lo sé pero lo primero sí, mira-dije cogiendo a Nuez en mis manos mientras ella me miraba-tú eres una ardilla hermosa y una ardilla hermosa es fruto del amor de tu padre y yo ¿Cómo te hicimos? Muy buena pregunta pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso sino de un tema relacionado ¿Cómo harás tu a tus hijos? Pues verás, como aún no sabemos si eres macho o hembra no te podemos decir como se sentirá exactamente pero te lo explicaremos así: cuando un chico ardilla ve a una chica ardilla muy linda se siente atraído y la invita a compartir una nuez pero no a ti ¿entendido?, bueno luego de la nuez ambos terminan sintiendo que se aman y se van al árbol de la ardilla chico; cuando llegan al árbol el ardilla chico empieza a besar a la chica ardilla y se meten en el nido; el resto es historia antigua y luego lo descubrirás tu

-que manera-dijo Emmett riendo

-soy creativa-dije

-entonces ¿Cómo le haremos al cementerio?-dijo ahora

-entraremos a las cuatro y media; llevaremos comida y abrigos para el frio ¿allá hay mausoleos?

-si-se limitó a responder Emmett

-bien, nos esconderemos ahí hasta las once de la noche y luego saldremos-dije-pero ¿Qué diremos en casa?

-yo puedo decir que iré a dormir en la guarida y tu le puedes decir a Lauren que nos cubra diciendo que te invitó a una fiesta pero… ¿Qué le diremos a Lauren?-dijo el dubitativamente

-¿Por qué no seguimos cultivando tu imagen de perro?-dije pícaramente

-buena técnica-dijo el seductoramente

Me empezó a besar mientras yo empezaba a buscar sus labios

-¿sabes? Creo que esto está prohibido-dije sin dejar de besarle

-¿porqué lo dices?-dijo el separándose de mi

-porque estas escenas no son aptas para niños, ya vengo-dije parándome con Nuez en mis brazos -despídete de tu padre

-adiós Nuez-dijo Emmett acariciándola

Me di la vuelta y me metí en mi habitación, dejé a nuez en su caja mientras ella se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos, esa ardilla era una muestra de que los animales no son estúpidos, al contrario son en muchos casos más inteligentes que los humanos

Salí de nuevo por la ventana lateral de mi habitación encontrándome a Emmett con los brazos abiertos

-ven a mi-dijo el con tono sexy

-¿y que si no lo hago?-dije rebeldemente

-iré yo por ti-dijo antes de pararse y empezarme a perseguir

Admito que fue riesgoso y estúpido comenzar a correr por un tejado pero a la vez fue divertido, estaba con Emmett y me estaba riendo mucho; lo mejor fue cuando tropecé y el calló encima mio; no me hiso daño debido a que paró su caída con las manos mientras yo me volteaba

-si, lo sabía, es difícil alejarme de ti pero esa idea me agrada mucho-dije sentándome

-que bueno porque no lo pienso hacer-dijo sentándose a mi lado

-que lindo-dije antes de besarle

Buscamos nuestras lenguas rápidamente mientras movíamos nuestros labios acompasadamente, le abrasé y el pasó una de sus manos que estaban en mi cintura a mi trasero por lo que sonreí

-¿te gusta eso?-dijo el

-calla y besa-dije volviendo a sus labios

_-¿Emmett? Aquí no hay nadie, entremos-dijo alguien en la lejanía_

_-que bueno ¿Dónde estarán tus padres?-inquirió una mujer_

_-no lo sé y mejor que no lleguen ni ellos ni Emmett, arruinarían todo-dijo otra vez el hombre-entonces, sigamos_

Mientras Emmett y yo nos besábamos se produjo un silencio antes de que varios gemidos aparecieran

-¿esa fuiste tu?-preguntó Emmett separándose de mi

-no ¿y tú?-dije

-no -respondió el

_-¡ah!… Jasper más ¡ah!-dijo alguien antes que reconociera esa voz_

_-¿Qué tal así?-inquirió otro hombre al que reconocí_

-oh no-dijimos Emmett y yo bajamente abriendo los ojos como platos y mirando hacia la habitación de Emmett.

En ella vimos a Alice y Jasper desnudos, Alice con sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jasper y el… simplemente embistiéndola contra la pared de la ventana

_-Rosse, ven, la señora Cullen hizo su famoso estofado-dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación con varios pies detrás de ellas_

Por supuesto mi madre no obtuvo respuesta de parte mía, yo no tenía palabras, yo ni siquiera tenía color en las mejillas.

_-¿Dónde estará?-preguntó el señor Cullen _

"oh no, esto está cada vez peor"

_-miren, la ventana está abierta-dijo la señora Cullen_

_-¡Dios!-dijo mi padre_

Emmett y yo miramos lentamente a mi ventana donde estaban mis padres y los señores Cullen.

Todos ellos, Emmett y yo estábamos pálidos mientras mirábamos paralizados la escena que se formaba en el cuarto de mi novio.

-¡ayyy!-gritaron mi madre y la señora Cullen al mismo tiempo

Alice y Jasper se separaron antes de mirar lentamente por la ventana donde nosotros podíamos ver su escena y ponerse más rojos que mi padre cuando se ponía histérico y eso era estar mucho más rojo que un tomate

_-¡ah!-gritaron ambos en una demostración de completa excitación_

-muy mal momento para un orgasmo-dijo Emmett con mala cara

-te apoyo-dije

-¡ustedes dos vengan aquí ahora mismo!-dijeron mi padre y mi suegro furiosos y al unísono

-_ya va-dijeron Alice y Jasper antes de cerrar la ventana, supongo que con el fin de vestirse_

A los pocos minutos la abrieron, ambos tenían cara mala y estaban sudando cual cerdos

Emmett y yo nos paramos y nos posicionamos al lado de la ventana con el fin de ayudarles a pasar hacia mi casa, Alice salió primero con cuidado de no caerse en sus tacones aguja

-Alice quítate los tacones-le sugerí de buena manera e intención

-buena idea, de pronto se rompen las tejas-dijo ella retadoramente

-no, de pronto se quiebra tu asqueroso culo-dije llena de ira

Ella me miró fulminantemente pero mi mirada fue mucho más fuerte que la de ella y apartó su cara mucho más suavizada mientras se quitaba los tacones negros

Jasper salió mas callado que una tumba y siguió caminando con Alice por el tejado hasta metersen en mi habitación con cara asustada.

-¡y ustedes también!-dijeron nuestras madres

-¿Qué hicimos nosotros?-me susurró Emmett bajamente con tono confundido

Yo me encogí de hombros y me metí en mi habitación seguida por Emmett quien me cogió de la cintura y luego miró a la caja de Nuez donde ella se revolcaba

-¿Qué le pasará?-inquirí

Emmett miró en la caja y luego agarró a Nuez

-un mal sueño-dijo el acariciando a la agitada ardillita-vamos

_-¡Rosalie!-gritó mi madre furiosa_

-vamos-dije con voz cansada

Bajamos las cincuenta y pico escaleras que habían desde mi habitación hasta la sala con nuez trepándose a nuestras cabezas y saltando a nuestras manos.

-¿Por qué vienes tan agitada Rosalie?-dijo Alice como si quisiera comprobar algo

-Alice acabo de bajar casi cien escaleras-dije con tono obvio

-¿y Emmett porqué no está agitado si bajó contigo?-dijo ahora Jasper de la misma manera que Alice

-hermano, llevo once años viviendo en la azotea, las cosas son de costumbre –respondió Emmett

-Alice ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo mi madre

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Alice haciéndose la inocente

-mejor que ellos sean el segundo plano-dijo la señora Cullen con cara pensativa

-¿y quien se los dirá?-dijo el señor Cullen

-¿porqué no lo haces tu Carlisle? Eres el que sabe bien la información-dijo mi padre mientras Emmett y yo observábamos la escena con la ardillita de unos dos meses en mis brazos

-de acuerdo; Emmett, Rosalie nos pueden decir que estaban haciendo en la bahía-dijo el señor Cullen dirigiéndose hacia nosotros mientras cruzaba las manos como el resto

-nadar-respondió Emmett

-¿seguro? Porque recibí una llamada del oficial Swan-dijo alzando una ceja

-¿y mandó saludos?-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa nerviosa

-si, lo hiso, después de que me comentara con lujo de detalles lo que estaban haciendo en la bahía ¿nos pueden decir la verdadera versión?-dijo reprimiendo su enojo-¿es cierto que no estaban nadando?

-no, no estábamos nadando-respondió Emmett

-¿entonces es cierto lo que me dijo el oficial Swan? ¿Estaban teniendo sexo?-dijo

-no, no estábamos teniendo sexo solo nos besábamos-dije

-¿y porque la mano de Emmett estaba en tus glúteos, una de tus piernas en la cadera de Emmett y los pantalones de Emmett desabrochados?

-solo nos estábamos besando, tal vez si hubiera pasado más tiempo estuviéramos teniendo sexo pero él nos interrumpió-dije recordando la escena

-Rosalie es muy directa-dijo la señora Cullen

-pero estaban en una bahía, es un lugar publico-dijo el señor Cullen

-si, sabemos que está mal pero simplemente sucedió así, ninguno de los dos lo planeo-dijo Emmett

-bien, tienen buenos argumentos contando también que Rosalie es estéril-dijo mi madre

-pero hay algo mas, ¿ustedes sabían que mañana van a pasar la noche en el cementerio?-dijo mi padre

-¿¡¿Qué?-dijeron las mujeres que estaban en la sala excepto yo

-que ni se te ocurra pasar en ese cementerio una noche Rosalie Lillian hale, estas castigada, por un mes-dijo mi madre acercándose a mi

-¿por qué?-dije

-por esa idea, yo no te crie así-dijo mi madre

-gracias mamá-dije fuertemente antes de marcharme a mi habitación

(Pov Emmett)

-Emmett, te queda prohibido ir a la guarida-dijo mi padre

-pero ahí están mi moto y mi jeep-dije

-no será por siempre, simplemente hasta nuevo aviso-continuó mi padre-continuemos

-Alice ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo el señor Hale

-¿Qué cosa?-inquirió Alice fingiendo no saber de que estaban hablando

-la escena en la azotea de los Cullen-dijo la señora Hale

-nosotros no hicimos nada-dijo ella

-Alice por una vez en la vida ¿quieres aceptar tus actos?, sigue el ejemplo de Rosalie-dijo mi suegra haciendo un gesto con la mano

-Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, todo en esta casa es sobre Rosalie-dijo Alice enfurecida-además ya estoy grande, ya casi soy adulta puedo hacer lo que quiera

-no mientras vivas en nuestra casa-sentenció el señor Hale

-si me permiten, nos estábamos protegiendo-dijo Jasper

-ojalá que si, tú tendrás que limpiar toda la casa-dijo mi madre

-de acuerdo-suspiró Jasper-hasta luego

-Alice, la tarjeta de crédito-dijo el señor Hale extendiendo uno de sus brazos con la palma de la mano abierta

-pero papá…

-Alice-dijo firmemente

-ten, te odio-dijo Alice después de haber entregado la tarjeta de crédito

Miró a sus padres seriamente y echó a correr llorando antes de encerrarse en una habitación que supuse era la suya

-vamos-dijo mi madre

-hasta luego señor hale-dije dándole la mano a mi suegro

-adiós Emmett-dijo mi suegro

-que tenga una buena noche señora Hale-dije mientras mi suegra me abrasaba

-¿sabes que? Me caes bien pero si tu o Jasper hieren a una de ellas dos, me tendrán que encerrar en la cárcel por violencia ¿te quedó claro?-dijo

-si señora-dije antes de sonreír tímidamente y dirigirme a la puerta por la que salí

Me dirigí a mi casa calladamente con Jasper acongojado detrás de mí y mis padres enfurecidos pisándole los talones; me metí rápidamente a mi habitación y me quedé en la cama mientras esperaba a que el sueño viniera a mí pero no pasó, toda la noche estuve dando vueltas en la cama y contando ovejas

….

-Emmett, despierta-dijo mi madre mientras yo abría los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?-dije incorporándome en la cama mientras notaba la presencia de los padres de Alice y Rosalie-¿Qué horas son?

-las ocho de la mañana ¿tienes idea de donde está Rosalie?

-no ¿porqué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?-dije empezándome a preocupar

-no la encontramos en su cuarto esta mañana-dijo su madre-y había una mancha de sangre fresca en el piso

-diablos Rosie, esperen un momento afuera yo me cambio de ropa-dije

Todos salieron mientras yo buscaba rápidamente mi ropa, me cambié lo más pronto posible, me peiné un poco y me mojé la cara para que no se me notara tanto que aun tenia las cobijas pegadas

-listo-dije saliendo de mi habitación

_Ring Ring_

-es Rosalie-dijo la señora Hale esperanzada-Rosalie ¿Qué pasa?

_-mamá auxilio-dijo Rosalie tosiendo-ayúdame a salir de aquí_

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo la señora Hale mientras se le quebraba la voz

_-no lo sé-dijo mi novia por el altavoz del teléfono de su madre-no reconozco el lugar_

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?-dijo la señora Hale mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban por el rabillo de su ojo

_-no lo sé, yo solo sé que un tipo entró por la ventana y me golpeó, desperté aquí-dijo Rosalie empezando a llorar_

-¿Qué te han hecho?-no pude evitar decir mientras un nudo en la garganta anunciaba el llanto en mi

_-¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo Rosalie_

-fui yo Rosalie, soy Emmett-dije

_-Emmett, tengo miedo, estoy helada, no tengo nada con que cubrirme-dijo mi Rosalie por el teléfono_

-¿tienes frio? ¿Y tu ropa?-dije llorando

_-no se donde está, estoy completamente desnuda y tengo muchos moretones-dijo ella _

_-¡hey apaga ese teléfono!-dijo un hombre en la lejanía_

_-¡suélteme!-gritó Rosalie-¡auxilio!_

_-si quiere volver a ver a Rosalie me tendrá que dar una recompensa de quinientos dólares, pero no le aseguro que siga con vida-dijo un hombre en la lejanía_

_-no me toque-dijo Rosalie alarmada_

-no le hagan nada-dijo mi suegra

_-señora, eso es imposible, mi amigo va para la segunda vez con ella, yo pronto iré a la tercera-dijo mientras Rosalie gritaba y otro hombre gemía-que tenga un excelente día_

El hombre colgó mientras los padres de Rosalie se abrasaban hundiéndose en un llanto funesto, mi madre aterrada comenzó a llorar mientras yo también lo hacia

Abrieron la puerta de entrada, acto seguido Alice y Jasper subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa

-mamá, no encontramos a Rosalie-dijo Alice agitada

-ella está secuestrada-dijo la señora Hale

-¿Qué?-dijo alice temblando

-piden quinientos dólares por ella-dijo el señor Hale

-yo los tengo-dije-y puedo dar muhco mas, no dejaré que sigan lastimando a la mujer que amo

-no, Emmett, no es necesario, encontraremos la forma de conseguir el dinero-dijo alice

-yo quiero hacerlo, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ella pero lo quiero hacer y no voy a descansar hasta saber quien le está haciendo eso

(pov rosalie)

-no, porfavor-dije llena de horror mientras el asqueroso hombre me qenverstia

-deja de lloriquear ah-gimió el hombre

Seguí llorando mientras el hombre satisfacía su necesidad de sexo con migo

-¿Por qué me hacen esto?-sollosé

-porque chicas tan lindas como tu tienen que darle su cuerpo a la humanidad-respondió el hombre teniendo un orgasmo-hey amarrala

El hombre que me había arrebatado mi teléfono celular me agarró de las manos y me amarró a una viga que había cerca del techo

Estaba colgando de las manos y llorando mientras los dos hombres se hiban riéndose hasta llorar

Me fijé mejor en el lugar pero era imposible reconocerlo, había cierto olor a humedad y unas cuantas tablas de madera destrosadas en el piso, el lugar era oscuro pero había una pequeñísima lámpara que hacia que el aspecto del lugar fuera mortesino.

La escena en mi habitación, el golpe que me había dado uno de ellos, las heridas que tenia de un probable abuso antes que volviera en si, Las carcajadas de los hombres retumbaban en mi cabeza, todo era como un sueño que había tenido de niña: unos hombres me secuestraban y hacían de mi vida una verdadera y torturante pesadilla llena de ninjas y colores opacos. Lo analizaba bien y la verdad el sueño era casi como una predicción a lo que venia futuramente, o dicho bien a lo que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento, no sabia si conocía a los secuestradores porque estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza, parecían una estupida versión de Jackie Chan salido del closet.

Me dio risa esa imagen en mi cabeza: Jackie Chan como un patético antagonista gay de película de bajo presupuesto. Pero las imágenes no duraron mucho porque recordé la voz de mi amado Emmett, esa voz que se quebró al hablar con migo antes de que me quitaran el telefono a golpes.

Me temia que algo le pudiera pasar a él, en menos de un día se había onvertido en lo más importante de mi corazón y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que el no estuviera mal.

Ontinué llorando pero no por mi, sentía que Emmett hiba a hacer algo y que le hiba a costar mucho.

-hey ¿Qué le quiees decir a tu novio?-dijo aluen apareciendo

-¿Por qué habría de responderte? Grandísimo idiota-dijo

-esta al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo-dijo poniendo el altavoz

-¿emmett?-inquirí esperanzada

_-rosalie ¿Cómo estás?-dijo mi emmett_

-con frio-dije tristemente

_-rosalie, te prometo que esto va a pasar y continuarás con tu vida-dijo el-voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi mano para protegerte_

-no, es peligroso-dije llorando

_-no me importa, yo queiro que sigas con vida asi tenga que perder la mia-dijo _

-¡claro que no!-dije rostundamente-no entregues tu vida por mi, sigue vivo y así podras seguir con tu vida, porque mi vida eres tu

_-rosalie, simplemente recuerda que te amo-dijo el_

-todos los días-dije

_-¿está el estúpido que me contesto ahí?-dijo emmett lleno de ira y dolor_

-si, aquí estoy-dijo el hombre con ostinación

_-quita el altavoz necesito hablar con tigo-dijo emmett-adios Rosalie_

-te amo emmett-finalicé

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Etc, pobre Rosalie, pero simplemente así es la historia…**

**Ah y lo de la ardilla y los elefantes verdes con tutu… son mis estupideces diarias JaJaJa**

**Bye.**


	4. piezas del rompecabezas

**Hola.**

**Perdón por no corregir los errores en el segundo capitulo, la próxima si corrijo **

**REMEMBER THAT=los personajes no son míos son de stepheney Meyer, pero la trama es solo mía jajaja**

**¿Ok? =D**

(Pov Emmett)

-todo esto es mi culpa-dijo Alice antes de caer arrodillada y taparse los ojos-lo siento Rosie

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo Jasper poniendo una mano en la espalda de su chica mientras se arrodillaba a su lado

-yo fui a la habitación de Rosse y vi unas sombras demasiado sospechosas pero no dije nada porque pensé que era Emmett-relató Alice-simplemente me encaminé a mi habitación y en el trayecto oí varios gritos así que eché a correr a la azotea y vi que Rosalie no estaba

-¿a que horas fue eso?-dije secándome las lágrimas

-cerca de las cinco de la mañana-respondió secamente

-estas son las desventajas de dormir como una puta piedra-dijo el padre de Rosalie

-yo tengo que hablar con ese tipo-dije-Alice ¿me prestas tu teléfono?

-ten-dijo ella

Busqué a Rosalie en la agenda y marqué desde mi celular esperando ansiosa y furiosamente que el mismo tipo que había colgado contestara

_-Rosalie no puede contestar, está llenando unos papeles para una entrevista y no podía entrar con su teléfono-dijo el mismo tipo fingiendo voz de mujer_

-sé que es lo que en verdad pasa y quiero hablar con ella ahora mismo-dije firmemente

_-hey, ya párale al tonito ese, bájale dos octavas-dijo el idiota_

-¿Cómo quieres que le baje al tono si tienen a mi novia secuestrada? Así que ahora me la tendrás que pasar maricón-dije

_-hey ¿Qué le quieres decir a tu novio?-dijo el hombre colocando el altavoz_

_-¿Por qué habría de responderte? Grandísimo idiota-dijo ella con un hilo de voz_

_-esta al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo-respondió el tipo_

_-¿Emmett?-preguntó con voz fuerte y temblante_

-Rosalie ¿Cómo estás?-inquirí

_-con frio-dijo tristemente_

-Rosalie, te prometo que esto va a pasar y continuarás con tu vida-dijo el-voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi mano para protegerte-dije de todo corazón, no me importaba dar mi vida por ella si es la luz de mis días

_-no, es peligroso-dijo llorando_

_-_no me importa, yo quiero que sigas con vida así tenga que perder la mía-dije

_-¡claro que no!-dijo-no entregues tu vida por mi, sigue vivo y así podrás seguir con tu vida, porque mi vida eres tu_

-Rosalie, simplemente recuerda que te amo-dije empezando a llorar de nuevo

_-todos los días-dijo_

-¿está el estúpido que me contesto ahí?-dije

_-si, aquí estoy-respondió el hombre _

_-_quita el altavoz necesito hablar contigo adiós Rosalie-dije

-te amo Emmett-se despidió

_-bien, ya me fui de la habitación ¿Qué quieres?_

-tengo los quinientos dólares-dije

_-ósea que solo quieres el cuerpo de tu novia-dijo el hombre macabramente_

-¿a que se refiere? Usted pidió quinientos dólares por ella-dije

_-por el cuerpo pero sin vida, si la quieres con vida me tendrás que dar mil quinientos dólares más, así que mil quinientos más quinientos…_

-dos mil dólares, no hay problema los daré-dije-¿donde nos encontramos?

_-mañana estaré con ella en una mini ban cerca de la bahía donde los vimos ayer-dijo_

-¿por qué mañana?-pregunté exasperado

_-ordenes del patrón-dijo el hombre-y quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para recordarle que el valor por Rosalie aumenta-dijo antes de colgar_

-yo… yo conozco esa voz-dije recordando cuando hablé con el tipo

-¿Quién es?-dijo mi madre-llamaremos a la policía

-no, no estoy totalmente seguro y no hay que alertar a la policía antes, esto tiene que ser confidencial-dije-me voy tal ves vuelva pronto

Cogí la libreta de ahorros que tenia desde niño y por si descubría algo una vieja pero filosa navaja y una pistola que le había ocultado a papá servirían

Eché a correr escaleras abajo antes de salir disparado para el banco

-hola, en que le puedo servir-dijo una peli negra de anteojos

-quiero hacer un retiro-dije pasándole la libreta

-¿de que valor?

-cinco mil dólares-dije

-¿Cuánto?-preguntó la chica sorprendida

-cinco mil dólares-repetí

-miraré si tiene el monto solicitado en su cuenta-dijo empezando a buscar-claro pero demorará un poco

-gracias-dije

Esperé un rato con mis nervios y emociones al borde de explotar, no era el mejor momento para esperar y menos si sabias que si demorabas la vida de tu amor se extinguiría

-señor, pase a la sala con el supervisor-dijo la señorita señalando la sala semi abierta

-claro, gracias-dije antes de avanzar rápidamente por el pasillo para toparme con la puerta a la que llamé

-¿Emmett Cullen?-inquirieron desde adentro

-si, así es-respondí

-pase

Abrí la puerta encontrándome con un hombre de sonrisa agradable y ojos color carbón

-¿Cómo está? Soy Billy Black-dijo tendiéndome la mano

-mucho gusto señor, como sabe soy Emmett Cullen-dije estrechándosela

-nada de señor, va, dime Billy, por favor siéntate y ponte cómodo-dijo el

Me senté en una silla acolchada que había al frente de un escritorio donde segundos después Billy se sentó

-bien, ¿a que se debe que quieras hacer tal retiro de semejante suma?

-eso no se lo puedo decir-respondí

-¿Por qué?-inquirió

-digamos que es un pequeño secreto-dije

-en ese caso no le puedo entregar tal suma-dijo ahora el hombre poniéndose serio

-diablos, por favor señor Black de esto depende la vida de mi novia-dije

-¿Cómo se llama tu novia?-preguntó el hombre

-Rosalie Lilian Hale-respondí sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón

-¿¡Rosalie?!-dijo alarmado-¿la Rosalie que vivía en Forks y tiene una hermana llamada Alice?

-si, así es

-¿Qué le pasó? Dios ella tiene que estar bien

-¿usted le conoce?-inquirí

-¿conocerla?, ella y su hermana fueron las mejores amigas de mi hijo y su novia desde pequeños-dijo el hombre triste y preocupado

-solo le puedo decir en un lugar más cerrado-dije

-venga, vamos a la bodega de archivos-dijo parándose y le seguí

Billy abrió una puerta y delante de nosotros había un corredor con miles de puertas, avanzamos cerca de diez pasos y abrió otra puerta donde habían interminables estanterías llenas de carpetas y papeles, todos ordenados alfabéticamente y bien puestos en su lugar.

-listo, hable-dijo cerrando la puerta

-a Rosalie la han secuestrado, piden quinientos dólares por ella sin vida y mil quinientos más si la queremos con vida-dije

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-al parecer hoy mismo, pero el precio va a ir cambiando a medida que el patrón ordene y nos la entregarán mañana, pero no puedo esperar hasta mañana-dije

Ring Ring

A mi celular le entró un mensaje de texto con un significado extraño

_Donde están aquellos que menos hablan y menos actúan, lo hicieron una vez pero ya no lo hacen porque les han callado; habitaciones y lugares en el, césped y cemento, también cenizas y polvo, ¡cuidado! Si no actúas rápido pronto tendrá su propia habitación porque como la biblia dice, polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás_

Leía en voz alta analizando cada parte de este enigma

-¿Qué quiere decir?-dijo Billy tan confundido como yo

-es de un celular desconocido-dije-devolveré la llamada

-no, puede ser malo, espera si te envían más, termino turno dentro de poco, ven-dijo

Salimos por el mismo camino en que habíamos entrado a ese lugar y volvimos a la sala del señor Black

-mire entréguele esto a la señorita que lo atendió y espéreme en la puerta principal, salgo en unos minutos-dijo poniéndole el sello a unos papeles con mi nombre

Hice lo que el señor Black me pidió y segundos después estaba en un lujoso convertible con el hombre y los cinco mil dolares

-¿Dónde es tu casa?

-de vuelta a la izquierda aquí y siga derecho hasta la próxima intersección, de ahí voltee a la derecha y ya le digo cual es mi casa

El acató mis órdenes y momentos después estábamos en la puerta de la casa de Rosalie

Toc Toc Toc

-¿esta es tú casa?-inquirió

-no, mi casa es la de al lado, esta es la de Rosalie-respondí

-hola Emmett ¿señor Black?-inquirió Alice con los ojos rojos y su voz aguda temblándole

-hola Alice-dijo

-¿Qué hace usted aquí en Sídney?-inquirió Alice

-tengo un nuevo trabajo en el banco, me transfirieron-dijo

-oh, que gusto verle de nuevo-dijo Alice abrasando al susodicho

-y yo a ti Alice, siento lo de Rosalie

Otro mensaje…

_Cuelgan del techo como serpentinas, llena el espacio con su belleza, más no es utilizada debidamente, ten cuidado y teme con lo que le pueda pasar, las serpentinas son frágiles y pueden parar en la basura._

-¿Qué?-musité bajamente

-¿que dice?-inquirió Alice

-cuelgan del techo como serpentinas, llena el espacio con su belleza, más no es utilizada debidamente, ten cuidado y teme con lo que le pueda pasar, las serpentinas son frágiles y pueden terminar en la basura-leí

-¿Qué quiere decir?-dijo la señora Hale mientras notaba su presencia y la del señor Hale

-no lo sé, esto tiene que ser una burla hoy es el peor veintiuno de diciembre

-¿acaso supones que es culpa de Rosalie?-dijo el señor Hale enojado

-claro que no, es culpa de los que la secuestraron, pero tengo fe que pase pronto

-ojalá-dijo Alice

-Emmett, ven, tus padres están aquí-dijo mi suegra

-claro-dije entrando

El señor Black entró después de un rato tras haber estado hablando por su celular

-no sé que pasa, esto es un juego-musité para mis adentros

(Flashback)

_-momentos definitivos en nuestra amistad-dijo lauren -expresense, ahora es el momento_

_-de acuerdo, me encanta que seamos como una familia y los aprecio demasiado-dijo Demetry_

_-muy bien, Alec-dijo Lauren_

_-gracias por darme su amistad y por soportarme en los momentos difíciles, ustedes son una gran parte de mi vida-dijo Alec_

_-Demetry_

_-de acuerdo, yo quiero decir que ustedes son mi familia y no quisiera cambiar a alguno de ustedes por ninguna otra persona-dijo_

_-ok, Jasper-continuó Lauren_

_-ustedes son mis mejores amigos y les estoy demasiado agradecidos por apoyarme en los momentos difíciles y ser los protagonistas de los más alegres, chicos los quiero-dijo Jasper_

_-Emmett-dijo Lauren antes de voltearse a mirarme-espera ¿estas llorando?-dijo sorprendida casi riéndose_

_-no, estoy sudando por los ojos-dije también casi riéndome_

_-¿y porqué estas sudando por los ojos?-inquirió Jasper_

_-porque es difícil aguantarse la risa-dije emitiendo sonoras carcajadas-lo siento, es que esto es demasiado extraño y estoy tan feliz pero tan, no sé_

_-bien, ya párale-dijo Lauren-te toca_

_-bien-dije dejándome de reír-ustedes son mis amigos y créanme que nunca me arrepentiría de que lo fuesen, yo simplemente quiero darles las gracias y decirles que si me necesitan estaré con ustedes en el momento que quieran_

_-bien dicho, Jared_

_-hoy quiero decirles que están en una gran parte de mi corazón y que ningún otro grupo de personas me hubieran comprendido mejor de o que ustedes lo hacen, me han sabido comprender con todo mi drama familiar y con mis problemas de negocios si así les podemos llamar; quiero ofrecer una disculpa a todos aquellos que herí en un pasado-dijo el antes de tragar saliva fuertemente y mirarme de reojo-… pero también a los que heriré en futuro y no es una escusa pero muchas de esas malas acciones que probablemente haga tal vez no sean por mis designios, de cualquier modo gracias y lo siento-dijo antes de sentarse_

_-Lauren-dijimos todos al unísono antes de que Lauren se pusiera en pie_

_-bien, chicos ustedes son lo máximo, los adoro, gracias por apoyarme en el momento en que mamá me echó de casa por las drogas y gracias también por enviarme al centro de rehabilitación y pagar mi tratamiento gracias a ustedes son una mujer nueva y mejorada, ¡son lo mejor!-dijo ella demasiado sonriente y animada_

_-bien chicos, aprovechando la oportunidad quiero darles una noticia mu y feliz-dijo antes de posicionarse al lado de Lauren- Laurie dilo_

_-nosotros… -dijo haciendo una pausa y cogiendo la mano del chico que estaba a su lado y era su mejor amigo- somos novios_

_-wow-exclamó Jasper-los felicito_

_-felicitaciones a los tortolos-exclamó Demetry_

_-fabuloso, esto se merece una foto-dije sacando mi celular y tomándoles una foto a una Lauren sonriente y a un Demetry nervioso pero feliz_

_-esto no me lo esperaba-dijo Jared-pero así es mucho mejor_

_-si-le apoyé-siembre hubo una conexión entre ustedes dos que a la final resultó ser muchísimo más conectada, bueno ustedes me entienden_

(Fin flashback)

-Emmett, ¡Emmett!-dijo Alice agitando su mano frente a mi cara

-oh ¿Qué pasa?-inquirí sacudiéndome la cabeza

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Te quedaste cerca de veinte minutos así-dijo ella

-perdón, estaba pensando un poco-dije

Otro Mensaje de texto

_Después no digas que no te avisé, lo siento_

-¿Qué dice?-dijo Alice acercándose más a mí para poder ver la pantalla

-después no digas que no te avisé, lo siento-cité analizando

Cada palabra tenia una esencia rara, cada silaba me sonaba conocida, cada letra me provocaba un deja-vú, todo esto era un juego de azar del que dudosamente se podía salir solo utilizando la fuerza.

-¿Qué horas son?-inquirí a la señora Hale que se estaba tomando un té nerviosamente

-son las dos de la tarde-respondió mientras intentaba no derramar el té a causa de sus manos temblorosas

me tengo que ir-dije, necesitaba disiparme

(Pov Rosalie)

"tengo que hacer algo, no me puedo quedar aquí"

Esperé a que los tipos se fueran y cuando no escuché sus pasos comencé a forcejear las cadenas.

Después de un rato terminé por darme por vencida.

Comencé a recordar lo que había aprendido en mi vida pero ninguno de esos recuerdos me sirvió, en conclusión descubrí que era una inútil en menos de cinco minutos

"espera Rosalie, no eres una inútil, sabes hacer gimnasia"

Miré las cadenas de donde me sostenía y noté que no estaban también enganchadas al techo y que si hacia que se estremecieran un poco más tal vez podría romperlas

Comencé a balancearme de atrás hacia adelante hasta que tuve el impulso suficiente y di varias vueltas como si se tratara de un trapecio

Continué haciéndolo hasta que sentí que me estaba desprendiendo y de repente caí al suelo fuertemente pero solo generé un pequeño ruidito.

Aún tenía las manos amarradas pero me paré como pude y comencé a buscar mi ropa que por cierto no estaba en ninguna parte.

Decidí salir como vine al mundo y cuando me iba a arrojar por otra ventana que antes no había visto me halaron del pelo fuertemente y me dejaron en el piso mientras era azotada con un lazo de cuero fino

-¡no más!-grité mientras comenzaba a llorar y me retorcía de dolor por los latigazos

-eres una perra, idiota ¿¡Cómo te atreves a intentar escaparte?!-me gritó el hombre que me había violado antes de que me colgaran al techo

-lo siento, déjeme por favor, no más-dije llorando

-¡cállate!-gritó a lo que preferí hacerle caso

Yo era una chica revolucionaria pero simplemente acaté la orden para ver si se apiadaban de mi y me dejaban de moler a golpes; la pesadilla volvía a mi mente varias veces y ya que lo analizaba el final no era el mejor, no salía viva de ahí y si en verdad la pesadilla era una premonición a lo que me estaba pasando ya no servía de nada gastar fuerzas, sé que suena estúpido pero ¿para que?, las esperanzas ya eran mínimas y poco a poco con cada golpe se iban desvaneciendo las pocas que quedaban.

Tal vez era mejor así, tal ves era mejor dejar que el llanto cesara, que mis ojos se cerraran lentamente, que mis pulmones parasen y que mi cuerpo diese un ultimo exhalo antes de que mi corazón sucumbiera ante el cansancio y el sufrimiento y todo acabase; tal ves seria mejor así, que mis padres se quitasen la carga que yo y mis problemas representaban para ellos, que Alice pudiera disfrutar de más espacio en la vida de nuestros padres y que pudiera disfrutar de la azotea para hacer lo que fuera con Jasper; que Emmett buscara a la indicada y no se quedara estancado mientras yo llorara sobre la leche derramada y que se hiciera cargo de Nuez; tal ves para mi también era mejor así dejaría de pensar en mi sueño perdido y cruzaría la luz para encontrarme con Nico en brazos de la abuela Leight que estaría cuidando de el hasta que yo me hiciera parte de su mundo.

Lo que sabía era que aún no había muerto pero de ahí todo se volvió negro y solo oía mi respiración aunque lentamente la dejé de oír.

….

(Pov Emmett)

Iba caminando lentamente por la calle, dubitativo y melancólico mientras pensaba en la mejor persona que hacia parte de mi vida, mi diosa personal, la chica mas bella del mundo.

Volteé a mirar a mi derecha y vi que a mi lado estaba el cementerio, al parecer el lugar preferido de Rosalie

Decidí entrar para inspeccionar ese cementerio un poco Pero las fuerzas me jugaron una mala pasada y terminé siendo obligado a sentarme en un banco

De repente me llegó otro mensaje

_¡Revisa todo, aún hay tiempo!_

"¡revisa todo, aún hay tiempo!"-repetí en mi mente

"todo ¿Qué es _todo?_, aún hay tiempo ¿de qué?, revisar ¿revisar qué si no se sabe el todo?, ¡esto es un acertijo!"… "eso es, todo esto es un acertijo, tengo que resolverlo para ver a que y adonde me lleva"

Me levanté rápidamente y caminé hasta una cafetería cercana donde sabía perfectamente quien me podía ayudar

-hola Emm-dijo Demetry

-hola Demy-dije saludando a Demetry

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas Demy? Es nombre de mujer-dijo el

-lo siento… Demy-dije antes de echarme unas cuantas carcajadas

Demetry bufó

-bueno, perdón-me disculpé- ¿estas muy ocupado?

-¿enserio preguntas?, solo mira el lugar-dijo

-bueno, necesito tu ayuda-dije antes de pensármelo y decidí no contarle todo-mira, Alice la hermana de Rosalie me ha apostado cien dólares a que adivino a que se refiere con lo que me ha dicho

-bien, te ayudo, ven-dijo antes de sentarse en una de las mesas-¿hay cosas sospechosas últimamente?

-unos mensajes de texto-respondí

-bueno, tal vez sean las pistas, ¿me prestas tu celular?-inquirió estirando su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta

-claro-dije sacándolo del bolsillo y entregándoselo

Demetry comenzó a buscar en el inbox de mi celular y al rato cogió un bolígrafo y una pequeña libretita donde escribió todos los mensajes en orden de enviada

-listo-dijo- de acuerdo, el primero dice Donde están aquellos que menos hablan y menosactúan, lo hicieron una vez pero ya no lo hacen porque les han callado; habitaciones y lugares en el, césped y cemento, también cenizas y polvo, ¡cuidado! Si no actúas rápido pronto tendrá su propia habitación porque como la biblia dice, polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás; el segundo dice Cuelgan del techo como serpentinas, llena el espacio con su belleza, más no es utilizada debidamente, ten cuidado y teme con lo que le pueda pasar, las serpentinas son frágiles y pueden parar en la basura; el tercero dice, Después no digas que no te avisé, lo siento; el cuarto y ultimo dice ¡revisa todo, aún hay tiempo!

-¿y que quiere decir?-pregunté ansioso

-bueno en el primero se habla de un lugar que tiene césped y cemento, saquemos opciones ¿Qué tiene césped y cemento?

-los jardines de las casas-dije

-bien mmm… oh el patio de la escuela primaria-dijo el-pero ¿Qué más? En esta ciudad solo hay agua y cemento

-cemento… eso es, el cementerio-dije

-de acuerdo, hay que descartar en que lugar de estos hay habitaciones-dijo Demetry

-el patio de la escuela primaria…no, ¿un jardín?... tampoco por algo es un jardín no tiene habitaciones, y el cementerio… no ¿Cuáles? Allá solo hay gente dormida para siempre-dije

-¿y las cenizas?

-haber, dice: porque como dice en la biblia polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás-repetí

-polvo, cenizas, mmm en la biblia dice que Dios hiso a Adam de polvo pero no dice si se convirtió en polvo-dijo Demetry

-polvo, cenizas… ¡esto tiene que ver con el cementerio!-dije deduciendo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-mira, si nosotros descendemos de Adam nosotros también fuimos hechos de polvo y alas cenizas también se les llama polvo, además cuando se crema a un difunto ¿Qué salen? Cenizas-dije

-bien argumentado, ¿y las habitaciones?... tal vez sean unas metáforas para los mausoleos, donde se guardan las cenisas

-si-dije-bien, lo de las serpeninas-dije

-es algo o alguien hermoso que está colgando de un techo y que probablemente muera-dijo Demetry

-¿Cómo lo pensaste tan rápido?

-he oído esa clase de cosas de uno de los chicos, entre alec ó Jared creo-dijo el

-el tercero-dije

-debe de tratarse de algo que va a pasar pero la persona que lo debe de estar haciendo no lo quiere hacer y se está disculpando contigo

-y el cuarto debe hablar de los mensajes de texto y como ya los descubrimos-dije- gracias, no sabes de que aprieto me has sacado, esto quiere decir que Rosalie está colgada del techo en cualquier parte del cementerio y que la están maltratando-dije ahora bajamente

-¿Qué le pasa a Rosalie?-inquirió Demetry atónito

"mierda"

-a Rosalie, nada, solo que la escogimos a ella como la protagonista de las adivinanzas, pero en estos momentos debe de estar de compras con alice-mentí

-oh de acuerdo-dijo Demetry tranquilizándose un poco

-gracias tengo que irme corriendo ahora mismo-dije

-de nada, ah y andas muy acaramelado con Rosalie-dijo el alsando una ceja pero sonriendo

-¿porqué lo dices?-dije

-ayer en el mueye teniendo sexo-dijo el con tono malicioso- y que no te la querias tirar

-primero no estábamos teniendo sexo, segundo ambos quedamos a medias porque el oficial Swan nos interrumpió y tercero ¿como y quienes saben esto?

-solo Jared, alec y yo-dijo el

-me tengo que ir-dije -a por cierto, no digas nada de las adivinanzas a nadie

Salí

-diablos, esto es peor de lo que yo pensaba-volví a decir para mi mismo-¿qué voy a hacer?

Instintivamente fui al cementerio, con la navaja de mi padre lista para ser enterrada en cualquier hombre y con la pistola lista para disparar

Demoré un poco en llegar al cementerio pero cuando paré analicé bien todo lo que pasaba

(Diferents flashbacks)

_-mañana estaré con ella en una mini ban cerca de la bahía donde los vimos ayer-dijo el hombre al teléfono_

…

_-yo… yo conozco esa voz-dije recordando cuando hablé con el tipo_

…

-solo Jared, Alec y yo-dijo el

…

_-hoy quiero decirles que están en una gran parte de mi corazón y que ningún otro grupo de personas me hubieran comprendido mejor de o que ustedes lo hacen, me han sabido comprender con todo mi drama familiar y con mis problemas de negocios si así les podemos llamar; quiero ofrecer una disculpa a todos aquellos que herí en un pasado-dijo el antes de tragar saliva fuertemente y mirarme de reojo-… pero también a los que heriré en futuro y no es una escusa pero muchas de esas malas acciones que probablemente haga tal vez no sean por mis designios, de cualquier modo gracias y lo siento-dijo antes de sentarse_

…

_Otro Mensaje de texto_

_Después no digas que no te avisé, lo siento_

(Fin diferents flashbacks)

"es Jared"-dije cayendo en la cuenta que la persona que una vez había sido mi mejor amigo me estaba haciendo esto ahora- "¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?"

Aun así entré al cementerio, por más triste que estuviera tenía que defender a mi novia, a mi amada Rosalie.

Comencé a buscar hasta que oí a alguien gemir en una sala donde se suponía arreglan a los muertos.

Pateé la puerta y me encontré con la más dolorosa imagen que se podía cruzar por mis ojos.

Rosalie se hallaba inconsciente y desnuda mientras un hombre estaba sobre ella violándole.

Inmediatamente el hombre volteó y se quitó de encima de ella, agarró un palo de madera que había tirado en el piso e intentó golpearme pero yo le esquivé y le clavé la navaja cerca de las costillas

El hombre cayó al piso retorciéndose pero alguien me agarró por la nuca y tras sus manos haberme envuelto completamente el cuello comenzó a estrangularme

-maldito, no tenias que haber venido-dijo el hombre al que reconocí como Jared

-¡suéltame Jared!-dije luchando por soltarme de su agarre

-tranquilo, sigue fingiendo, ya sabia que vendrías ¿te estoy apretando mucho?-dijo susurrándome al oído

Asentí

Soltó un poco su agarre mientras yo le hacia caso pero no entendía que pasaba en realidad.

-¿porqué haces esto?-susurré yo

-no tengo otra opción, la familia debe permanecer unida-masculló

Siguió dramatizando mientras yo forcejeaba su agarre

-¿Qué le han hecho a Rosalie?-grité

-lo que james y yo quisimos hacerle desde que la vimos, tuvimos sexo-dijo el macabramente

-¿porqué lo haces?-dije inocentemente

-¡cállate!-me ordenó-luego te lo explicaré-dijo ahora susurrándome

-¡auxilio!-grité

-tranquilo, sabia que vendrías, he llamado a la policía, así sea que me cueste mi propia libertad-susurró

-¡auxilio!-volví a gritar

-¡suelte al hombre manos arriba!-gritó alguien desde afuera

Jared me soltó y caí al piso casi asfixiado

Me volteé para ver la escena; Jared estaba esposado y su cara estaba contra una pared, el otro hombre estaba también esposado, solo que este estaba sedado y en una camilla.

También estaban varios policías allí y también la familia de Rosalie y la mía, ambas llorando pero con un rastro de felicidad en su rostro

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rosalie bajamente a mis espaldas

-Rose-volteé para encontrarme con ella intentando cubrir su cuerpo-estas bien

-eso creo-respondió y me abrasó cuando llegué a ella-creí que había muerto-dijo ahora llorando

-Rose, no sabes cuanto te extrañé-dije

-y yo a ti-dije besándole la mejilla

**Hola**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**A mi punto de vista estaba más que obvio quien era uno de los raptores de Rosalie pero de todas maneras yo ya sabia quien era antes de escribir su nombre**

**XDXDXD**

**t.q.m**

**PD: disculpen la demora, ya entré de vacaciones y no voy a actualizar tan pronto como lo hacia antes, SORRY**


End file.
